Trapped
by samx5453
Summary: Jacob was once the best husband ever but when Bella wants out he snaps. Being a person of power no one believes Bella when she try to get help. Dr. Edward Cullen is the only one who listens to her cries for help, but will he be quick enough? Dark themes.
1. Prologue

**OK this is my first time attempting a dark fanfic and I am a little nervous. I am not positive but I doubt that I have any lemons in this story so if that is what you are looking for look else where. There will be violence, abuse (physical and emotional), and rape. **

**Let me first say that I do not hate Jacob! **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight and the characters.  
**

* * *

I closed my eyes trying to focus on hearing where Jacob was. I pulled my shirt up to cover my mouth to try and keep my breath from showing in the cold winter air. The wind blew and I shivered really regretting not being able to grab a jacket. The snapping of a twig caught my attention almost making me jump.

"BELLA! Bella get back here!" With every word he yelled I could feel the pain in my body scream at me to run away. If I went back it would be far worse than it ever was before. I had never gotten this far before and I knew that I would never be able to again. If he caught me this time the only way I would get away again would be to kill myself, not to mention that would be a lot less painful.

"You ungrateful bitch get back here!" I heard his voice disappearing in the opposite direction. I slowly crawled away from the huge oak tree that hid my entire body. I knew that somewhere around here there was a small cave that was barely big enough for me to fit in before Jacob held me captive. I was sure I would easily fit in it now since I had lost thirty pounds.

I got to the entrance, laid on my stomach, and crawled in. Once I was all the way to the back I pushed some leaves towards to entrance to hide myself better. Besides the discomfort of feeling like a sardine the cave was perfect because it kept the wind from hitting me.

Even though I was still in danger of being caught and I was soaking wet and covered in mud from the rain, for the first time in months I felt safe. I knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to search for me much longer because it was pouring and I could hear thunder rumbling far away. All I had to do was survive the night and make my way to a phone in the morning. Then I could call Dr. Cullen and he would help. He promised me he would help.

* * *

**I hope it caught your attention enough for you to want me to write more. Talk to me!**

**~SAM~**


	2. Charity

"Bella have you seen my shoes? I can only find my brown loafers but I need my black dress shoes to wear with my suit." I put on the fakest smile I could muster up before I reached into the closet and pulled out the exact shoes he was looking for. It wouldn't drive me so crazy if they weren't always in the same spot. "Thanks babe." Jacob leaned down and kissed my cheek and ground my teeth to keep from gagging.

After 6 years of marriage something in me just snapped. We got married when Jake graduated from high school and I was madly in love with him. Everything he did was romantic and just perfect but lately everything he does just annoys the hell out of me. Like calling me babe; I used to find it charming but now I want to smack him every time he calls me it.

Then there are the bigger things like always loosing things that are never actually lost. Every night he puts his shoes in the closet and every morning he can't find them; the same is true of his keys and wallet. Now don't get me wrong I love him truly I do but I am not in love with him anymore.

What hurts the most is that he is truly perfect. He does the sweetest things just to do them without having a reason. He works so hard at his job so that I don't have to work, but so I can stay home and write. Hell he is so good that he even buys me tampons without me forcing him to, in fact he knows before me when I am almost out.

Once he had his shoes on he gave me a quick kiss before leaving for work. "Be careful going out to see Charlie." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss, "I will."

It took me a half hour to get ready and make it out to my car. At least once a month I go into the city to see my dad and I try to see Billy, Jacob's dad. I was hoping it would be just Charlie today because I wanted to talk to him about me and Jacob.

An hour later I was pulling into his driveway happy to see just his truck. "Hey Bells, long time no see." I hugged my dad happy that I finally felt like I could relax. "I know dad. I missed you too." We went into the house and I made him lunch while he watch whatever sports game was on.

"You're really quiet to day. What's on your mind?" I looked down at the ground and twisted my wedding band around my finger. Charlie was one of the people who just knew that Jacob and I were meant to be. "I'm thinking of leaving Jacob."

I kept my gaze down and it was the sound of the TV turning off that caused me to look up at him. "Bells this is serious. This isn't like breaking up with your boyfriend you two are married and it is a really big deal. This will change both of your lives so you better be damn sure before you even say something like this."

I dropped my head into my hands. Did he really think I haven't thought about all of this already? I know that this will change everything and that Jacob will be crushed, not to mention it will impact how our fathers get along.

"Is it another guy?" I could feel the pain in his words because that was why my mom left him. "No dad, there's no guy. I just can't keep trying anymore. It's so exhausting and I feel like it is useless. I don't love him anymore. I mean I care for him and I don't want to hurt him but trying to protect him is killing me."

He got up off of his recliner and came to sit next to me on the couch. "Bells I love you and only you know what is best for you. Even though I may hate the idea of you and Jacob not being together the thought of you being unhappy and suffering in silence is just not acceptable. Does he know how you feel?"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling avoiding any and all eye contact. "No, he thinks I'm happy. I'm planning to tell him this weekend. We have some stupid charity event to attend tonight. If it was something I thought I could get over I would but I have been fighting with myself for six months trying to find a reason, any reason, to stay with him and I can't. I love him and I do dad but…" He pulled me into a hug, "You're not in love with him. I tried to tell Billy you two were too young to get married."

For the first time since my mother died when I was fifteen I let Charlie hold me while I cried. We just sat on his couch and he rocked us back and fourth trying to calm me down. I knew what I needed to do and that it needed to be done soon but it would hurt. This is just like ripping off a band-aid, it's better to do it quick.

I stayed with Charlie for and hour before I had to go and get my hair down for the charity event. I was going to meet Jacob at the hotel at six. He told me earlier that he had gotten us a room so we wouldn't have to drive all the way back home. I got ready in the room and on the ride in the elevator down to the ball room I took deep breaths preparing to act my ass off.

Jacob was of course already there and waiting patiently for me. He swooped in to give me a quick kiss. "How was your day?" I wanted to scream that it was drama filled but nothing compared to what was to come this weekend. However, that would only make him want to know what happened and now wasn't the time to tell him. "It was good. Charlie really misses you but Billy wasn't there this time."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked across the room towards his colleagues, "I know he had a doctor's appointment. Apparently the cancer is spreading. They don't think they can do anything to stop it this time. He told me he didn't want to bog down your time with Charlie." I rolled my eyes since Jacob was looking away. I don't think even a shoot out could have brought our lunch down any more than it already was. "I'm sorry about Billy. How's he taking it?"

He guided me towards a table and we sat together. "He says he is fine but I m sure he driving the tribe leaders crazy getting everything ready for him to go join our ancestors." If you have ever seen King of the Hill and seen how the wind blows when John Redcorn talks making him seem like the epitome of Native Americans than you can understand when I say that is how Jacob looks when he talk about his heritage. The only thing difference is the hair. Jacob keeps it short for work, not that I am complaining too much because when his hair is long it is way prettier than mine.

We were talking about a business meeting he had earlier in the day when someone came over the speakers in the room. "I would like to thank everyone who is here for their donations to the hospital tonight. Now if everyone would please take a seat so that Dr. Carlisle Cullen may give his speech."

Everyone broke up their little groups and headed towards their seats. Dr. C. Cullen approached the microphone and started talking yet again thanking everyone for coming and then proceeded to tell us what they were planning to do with the money earned tonight. I paid very little attention to what was being said, I had heard from Jacob several times what was being done so I didn't need to listen to this speech.

I was looking around the room trying to place a name with each face. I had attended so many of these before that I could practically name everyone here. There was all of Jacob's co-workers from the office, there were several doctors since the fundraiser was for the hospital, of course there were typical suits who gave money just to look good in the community. In the back of the room there was a table full of people I had never seen before.

There were two women who looked better than any model ever could look and three men. The two of the men sitting next to each of the girls looked like cats that had caught the canary, but the third looked just like I felt. It was like he was the grey cloud in the perfect room. I was interrupted when everyone started clapping which meant that Dr. C. Cullen was finished.

I specify that he is Dr. C. Cullen because there were three of them in this hospital. I had only ever met Carlisle. He works the E.R. which I frequently visit do to my clumsiness. Once everyone began to socialize again Jacob stood and went to talk business with his boss. I took this time to walk over to the table full of mystery people.

The two happy men had left the table leaving only the two women and the depressed looking man. "Hi, I don't believe I've ever seen you before." The woman with short black hair stood and extended her hand. "No we haven't, I'm Alice Cullen," just as she started to speak the two men came back with two drinks in their hands, "this is my husband, Dr. Jasper Cullen. This is his sister and her husband Emmett and Rosalie McCarthy and his brother Dr. Edward Cullen."

I shook hands with everyone except Dr. E. Cullen who acted as if no one had even introduced him to me. "Please forgive him." I smiled at Alice who obviously didn't belong with the other women here at the event. She was nice and appeared to be true to herself, unlike myself and the others she acted how she felt and not how she was expected to act. I envied her. "I'm so happy to finally meet the other two Dr. Cullen's. However I have to admit that I am glad I haven't met you while you are at work."

Jasper laughed but it was Emmett who spoke. "I would say so. It would suck to have met Jasper while he is cutting into you and having Edward here try and tell you why you hate yourself." I smiled at him, "Well at least now I know which Dr. Cullen works in which part of the hospital."

Edward had yet say anything and I looked over at him to see that he really did look like how I felt. Jasper saw me looking at him, "He lost a patient today?" I couldn't keep the confused look off my face, "I thought he was in Psych?" He nodded, "He is, the patient had cancer, and she didn't make it." Billy's face flashed across my mind and I immediately wanted to call him.

I was looking at Edward trying to imagine what it would be like to always hear everyone's problems. It didn't surprise me that he looked depressed I would to if I were him. Being in Psych at the hospital he gets to talk to a lot of people who fail at their attempts to kill themselves. I couldn't imagine being him.

While I was thinking about how depressing his job must be a familiar cold hand was placed on my shoulder. "Mrs. Black," I turned to see Dr. C. Cullen and his wife behind me, "It's always a pleasure to see you outside of the hospital." I smiled at my favorite doctor from the E.R.. "The felling is mutual I can assure you. Esme you look absolutely divine in that dress."

The beautiful woman blushed at my compliment, "Thank you Mrs. Black and I must say you look stunning tonight as well." I smiled trying to fight the blush that spread over my face. Mine was bound to be twice as bad as hers. "How many times must I tell you two to call me Bella?" Carlisle draped his arm over Esme, "We've told you once you start calling us by our first names then we will as well."

I tilted my head to the side, "Fine, Carlisle, I can respect that." This time it was Esme who spoke up, "Well, Bella I see you have finally had the pleasure of meeting the rest of the Cullen family. I'm sorry if some are less social then others." I didn't happen to miss the glance she gave to Edward.

Across the room I could see Jacob waving to get me to come join him and his group of friends. When he does this it makes me feel like a sheep being herded by the shepard. "If you will please excuse me, it appears Jacob needs me." I walked around them and quickly made it over to my husband.

"Bella, Sam was just telling me that Emily needs someone to help her get a book club started. I was telling Sam that you love to read and maybe you would be interested in helping her." I smiled trying to think of a good excuse to get out of it. Jacob spends a lot of time with the Uley's and being around Emily would make it harder when I leave. I looked up at him, "I don't think tonight it the right time to talk about this with her, but I will give her call later in the week."

We gossiped for another two hours with his co-workers and the many doctors who were there before we retired to the room. I sat on the bed and slipped my heels off and Jacob being the gentleman that he is rubbed my feet. I suddenly felt guilty for enjoying the foot massage when I knew what I was going to do to him. I faked a yawn, "Let's go sleep."

He got up from the floor and went to get our suitcase from the closet. He tossed me the pajamas I had packed before he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Once I was dressed I crawled in the bed under the covers. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and his hands slid underneath my shirt. My stomach muscles tightened trying to get away from his touch.

I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his lips on my bare shoulder and my hands balled into fists when he groaned in my ear after his hand slid into my pants. "Mmmm… Bella, please Bella, it's been so long." My head was screaming at me not to let it happen but something made me look over my shoulder and ask, "Do you have a condom?"

He rolled me onto my back, "Bella, you're off your birth control and we both want a family why put it off any longer, let's start trying tonight." I had to force myself to not let the fear spread across my face. As far as he knew yes I was off my birth control but I was really just taking them after he left in the morning, but I still wasn't going to risk it, not now.

"Not tonight, please just not tonight." His lips latched onto my neck and I knew he was trying to distract me so I would forget about the condom but I couldn't let it happen. "Jake, stop." His lips continued to suck and nip at my skin as they traveled further down my body. He had almost succeeded in distracting me when he untied my pajama pants.

My eyes shot open and I used every ounce of strength I had to push on his shoulders causing him to roll off of me. I took the moment of shock to roll off the bed and run for it. I grabbed my purse on my way out; thankfully my keys were actually inside it. I made it to the elevator, down the six floors, and was even able to give the valet my card before I broke down.

I sat on the bench by the door and just cried. I cried for what happened in the room, I cried for all the fake smiles I have been putting on for the last six months, and I especially cried for what I had to do. There was no way I could stay with Jacob.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when an almost familiar cold hand touched my shoulder. "Mrs. Black, right?" I looked up and there standing before me was Dr. Edward Cullen. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my left hand, nodded, and extended my right hand. He took it and the hand that I thought was cold instantly became warm. "Do you mind?" He motioned towards the empty space next to me. I motioned for him to sit.

"Do you mind me asking what is wrong?" I twiddled my thumbs and kept my eyes on the ground, "My dad was in a car accident. They just called and I am going to the hospital." I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't feel embarrassed by my appearance for once in my life. "Well, I hope he is alright?" Just then the valet pulled my car around and handed me my keys. "Thank you, good night Dr. Cullen."

I turned to leave but he called out to me, "Mrs. Black!" When I turned he was standing there with a card extended to me. "As you know I work in the psych department at the hospital, so if you ever want to talk to me about whatever is _really_ bothering you, call me. Even if you just need a ride somewhere I'd be happy to help in any way I can and I promise I can keep a secret."

I took the card and slipped it into my purse, "Thanks." I got in my car and sped away as quickly as I could without causing the police to stop me. It took me less than an hour to get home and when I was there I couldn't fall asleep. I packed a few bags and put them in the trunk of my car in case Jacob threw me out tomorrow, or I guess technically today.

I took a shower and cleaned up a little before I made a pot of coffee, but was unable to actually drink it because I was so damn nervous. I gave up on finding things to do and settled for just waiting.

Jacob pulled into the driveway and ran in the house at 8:45 a.m. and I just sat at the kitchen table with my car keys in my pocket. When he found me he immediately began to apologize for what happened and swore it would never happen again. When he finally finished I spoke.

"Jacob, I want a divorce."

* * *

**There you have it chapter 1. I would apologize for the cliff hanger but I like it this way. Special thanks to:**

** TillITryIllNeverKnow**

** Elizabeth142**

** lynne0731**

**maizeandblueinvalpo. **


	3. Chained

**WARNING!**

**This story is not for anyone who can't handle adult situations or dark themes. This chapter has violence, be warned.  
**

* * *

I had always been able to read the emotions on Jacob's face like a book, but when I told him I wanted a divorce it was like he was someone else. I didn't know the person who was looking at me and that scared me more than anything ever could. "Look if this is about last night I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you; you can't just throw our relationship aside for something like this."

He was trying to keep him calm but I could hear the malice in his voice. "This isn't about last night, Jacob. I just, I don't feel like I belong here. You want a family right now and I'm not ready for that. I feel trapped which makes absolutely no sense because I'm completely free. I love you Jacob but not enough; I can't keep lying to myself or you."

I could literally see his heartbreaking in front of me and I wanted to make it better by holding him but that wouldn't help him right now. I may not be in love with him but I'm not cold hearted. I stood and pulled my keys out of my pocket and turned to go out the back door. I was almost there when a plate hit the wall shattering above my head.

When I looked at the only person who could have thrown it I didn't see Jacob anymore. What I saw standing in front of me was a stranger. His normally warm brown eyes burned with furry that almost made them look amber colored. "Who's the other guy?"

I wasn't sure if I was angry or shocked that he thought so little of me. "I never cheated on you Jacob. I care for you too much to do something like that to you and if you think I would do something like that then it's pretty obvious that you don't know me at all."

This time when I reached the door it was Jacob himself that stopped me. "No, you're not leaving me!" He grabbed both of my arms painfully and I screamed but it didn't stop him. "Jacob, you're hurting me!" His grip tightened I was now loosing feeling in my arms. "You don't get to leave me. We made vows to each other 'for better or for worse' and so what if times are hard for you right now, we will get through it."

His grip loosened as the anger in his eye started to die. "Please Bella I can't take it if you leave. I won't let you." He was now holding on to my waist burying his face in my stomach sobbing. "I have to go, Jacob. This isn't healthy for either of us. We both deserve happiness."

His head shot up and he literally tossed me across the kitchen before barreling out into the garage. The back of my head hit the wall surprising me. When he came back he had two piece of metal in his hands, "You're no going anywhere." I couldn't even look at him as I stood up, "Killing my car won't keep me here."

He crossed the room in four long strides and he grabbed my face in his now greasy hands, "You're right." I thought for a split second that he was going to quit being an idiot and let me go but I was very wrong. He instead lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder and headed towards my least favorite room in the house, the basement.

I started kicking, screaming, and pounding on his back but it didn't faze him at all. "Jacob put me down! Seriously Jacob _Q'wati_ Black put me on the ground right now." Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he dropped me on the pile of dirty clothes I hadn't gotten to. He leaned over and searched my pockets taking both my keys and my cell phone. "I'm sorry but you will have to stay down here until I get the house set up."

Tears of fear threatened to pour over as I looked at the man I once loved and I felt sick to my stomach. "I will bring you food when I eat. You will see Bella that you so still love me." I shook my head and whispered as he walked up the stairs, "How could I love you if you would do something like this?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I knew he was going to take this badly but this was ridiculous. He had to know someone would miss me, but then I thought about it, who would really miss me? The only person I see on a daily basis is Jacob.

I looked around the basement and freaked out. I am extremely claustrophobic and being in the basement with no windows was causing me to panic. I climbed the staircase and banged on the door, but received no response. "JACOB! JAKE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I yelled and banged on the door until my throat was soar and I was too tired to keep banging on the door. When I woke up I was back down the stair laying on a sleeping bag with two pillows and a blanket. When I looked around there was a tray with a plate of food and a glass of water. I wasn't even sure what time or day it was. The only thing I was sure of was that my body really hurt from sleeping on the concrete floor.

When I picked up the plate off food, which was nothing but a bologna sandwich and potato chips, I found my old ipod on the tray. I knew he wouldn't give me my iphone but at least I was given this. I put the plugs in my ears and listened to my music while I ate the disgusting food he made me.

As soon as I finished I laid back down and cried myself to sleep. I knew Jacob had a bad temper when he got started but this was ridiculous. As a slept I dreamed of my dad finding out what Jake was doing and not helping me in anyway. I screamed at him telling him I needed help but he wouldn't listen. He turned to look at me and said, "Jacob is your husband Bella, he knows what's best."

My body tried to shoot up as I screamed from my dream but my arms wouldn't move. When I looked around I noticed I was no longer in the basement and it was dark outside. I breathed a slight sigh of relief to be able to see out of the window that was until I noticed I was handcuffed to the headboard.

I pulled as hard as I could trying to get the wood to break or even the handcuffs but it was pointless, "If you keep that up your going back to the basement." When I looked to where the voice was coming I saw red. If I could just get free I could get the gun out of my drawer and get out of here. "I know what you're thinking and it's already gone."

I sobbed knowing I couldn't physically over power him. He entered the dark room and I noticed a silver heavy duty chain in one hand and something silver and round in the other. I really started to panic and pulled even harder on my restraints. He threw everything on the bed and grabbed my shoulders causing me to stop moving, "If you keep doing that you're going to hurt you wrists."

I looked in his eyes and I could see a sliver of the Jacob I used to love. "Jake please, just let me go and we can talk about this like rational adults." For a second I thought he might cave but then he shook his head, "No, if I let you go you will run." He then grabbed the chain from the bed and locked one end around the bed post and the other around a loop in what looked like a metal ring.

He looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry Bells, but this is what's best for us." Before I knew it the metal ring was around my neck and it had a lock to keep me from removing it, along with the lock to the chain. Once he was satisfied that I couldn't get away he removed the handcuffs and then rubbed the red spots on my wrists.

I jerked my arms out of his and moved as far away from him as the chain would allow. "Don't do that! Don't run from me, I'm your husband damn it!" "What do you expect me to do? I'm terrified of you." I was full out crying unable to stop. "You have me chained to our bed, like dog, after locking me in the basement like a prisoner."

He rose from the bed and came to me. I backed away but then the chain pulled painfully on my neck. "You will thank me for this one day and the collar and chain are temporary until I get the locks changed. Now let's go to bed." I shock my head not wanting to share a bed with him.

He balled his fists up and growled before ripping my shirt from my body and pulling my pants off of me leaving me in only my bra and underwear. "I have to go put the keys away when I get back you better be in bed, or else." Even though I was completely terrified by his words I would not willingly get in that bed.

I sat on the floor beside the bed knowing it was only a matter of time before he came back and caught me not in the bed. I heard he growl when he enter the room, "BELLA!" I pulled my knees up to my chest but was jerked up by the chain causing me to choke. I pulled on it to try and be able to breathe but since it was made of metal it didn't give at all. "I warned you."

Quickly Jacob had me pinned to the bed and cuffed my hands above my head to the headboard, again. Jacob ripped my underwear from my body and spread my legs positioning himself at my entrance. I knew this was going to hurt because I wasn't aroused at all. I screamed out in pain as he forced himself into me. Tears ran down my face and my body shook from the pain. With every movement he made the pain resurfaced and in many cases was amplified.

I saw the very familiar look cross his face that let me know he was about to come and I panicked knowing he wasn't wearing a condom and it had been over 24 hours since I took my last birth control pill. When he finally came he leaned down and bit my breast through my bra. He bit hard enough to draw blood and when he pulled away I could already see the faint pinkness forming on the white cup.

Neither of us spoke as I continued to cry. Jacob pulled the blanket up to cover me and then laid his head down using my chest as a pillow. I tried to sleep but I wasn't able to between the fear of what he could do to me and the physical pain I was in I thought I would die in the bed.

When he woke the next morning I was forced to take a shower with him so that I wasn't left alone. After the shower he tossed a white camisole and a mini jean skirt at me. I attempted to grab underwear and a bra but he back handed me across the face. "You will only wear what I give to you." In a daze of shock I quickly got dressed and waited for him to tell me what to do. I may want to escape but I would prefer to do it with as few injuries as possible.

He unlocked the chain from the bed and put the collar back on me and literally dragged me downstairs to the kitchen where I was allowed to make myself a bowl of cereal. When I grabbed a spoon I noticed all of the knives had been removed from the drawer.

After he finished his food he glanced at me over his paper, "Choose a room Bella." I looked up not speaking afraid this was some type of test and I didn't want to fail it because that would mean pain. "I just want to know which room you would like to be left in while I got to work, unless you prefer the basement."

I would rather die that go back to the basemen, "No! Can I stay in the living room, please?" I figured asking instead of telling couldn't hurt. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "Yes you may. I can lock your chain to the banister that way you can reach the couch and the bathroom down the hall." I made me sick that he was talk about this like a normal person would talk about the weather.

I kept my head down as I spoke, "Do you hear yourself Jacob? You're talking like chaining a person up is normal." He folded the newspaper and stood from the table pulling me along. He chained me to the banister, "I have to go to work now. If you are trying to think of a way out of here you will be disappointed. I took the phone out of the living room and you won't be able to get off this chain."

He roughly kissed me on the lips before he turned and left me alone. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV hoping the sound would distract me from the current situation I am in. As I flipped through the channels I stop when I saw the beginning of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. I laid down and cried when I saw Leia chained up just like me. I can officially say I have never had that Leia fantasy and now I feel disturbed for those women who do have that fantasy.

I took this chance to actually sleep since I knew I was safe while Jacob was gone. My mind was dreaming up ways for me to escape while I slept. I sat up quickly when shattering glass crossed my mind.

I remembered hearing Jacob set the alarm before he left. If I could get something to break the window the alarm would go off and if someone doesn't answer the phone they send a cop out here to check it out. I searched the room for anything heavy enough to break the window and I settled on Jacob's football trophy.

I chucked it at the window and it shattered into a million pieces and was immediately followed by the alarm. Half a minute later the phone rang I paced across the living room praying that this would work. It normally takes the cops ten minutes to respond out here.

I heard tires coming down the driveway and I became so happy I thought I would explode but that was until I saw Jacob jump out of his car and come running towards me. I continued to pray that maybe the cops would get here before Jacob could do anything to me but in knew it was futile.

He sprinted into the house and quickly removed the collar from my neck before tossing me into the basement where proceeded I fall down the stairs. I tried to stand but I couldn't even get myself to catch my breath. Pain shot through my abdomen and I was certain I had broken a rib.

Even with my body protesting I tried to climb the stairs as I heard the sirens get closer. Every move sent shots of pain through my body and my arms and legs shook in protest. When I got half way up the stairs they completely gave out causing me to drop against the stairs and I screamed in protest. The door swung open and I saw two dark figures in the doorway and I remember Jacob yelling my name in panic before everything went black.

* * *

**OK what do you think good or bad. **

**I am working on posting all of my stories somewhere else as well as here in case they are removed by those who find our stories inappropriate. I will post where they can be found later just in case. **

**Special thanks to:**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**lynne0731**

**maizeandblueinvalpo**

**Elizabethe142  
**


	4. Doctors

**As a result of updating twice in one day this one is a lot shorter than I would normally write but I hope you enjoy it later.  
**

* * *

"Jacob, she is going to be fine I promise. Her ribs are bruised from the fall and her blood sugar was very low but she is going to be fine." I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive or just dreaming but I had never been so happy to hear Carlisle Cullen's voice in all my life. I tried to move my lips to talk but it was as if I was in a fog and I couldn't do anything but just be there.

"Thanks Carlisle I know she trusts you more than any other doctor here." I barely heard footsteps walking away from me before I heard the angel's voice again, "Have them page me if anything changes in her status." I couldn't let him leave; I had to find someway to make him stay with me. "Car… Carl… Carlisle." Quickly the footsteps came running back into the room.

I focused my energy on opening one eye, it open just for it to close again and then I forced them both to open. "Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle was now at my side and I reached my hand out and squeezed his hand with everything I had. "Don't leave me alone."

A confused look spread across his face and he looked over at Jacob, "Bella Jacob's here you won't be alone." He used his free hand to smooth down my hair to try and comfort me. Tears started pouring down my face, "You don't understand, please don't go." He looked up at Jacob before reaching over me and pressing the nurse button.

"Nurses station." He smiled down at me, "Peggy this is Doctor Cullen can you please send someone to come sit Mrs. Black?" I continued to hold on tightly to his hand. "Someone will be right there." Both he and Jacob stared at me in silence waiting for the nurse to come.

When an older woman wearing Tweety Bird scrubs came in they both left. She sat next to my bed. I could just barely hear what Carlisle and Jacob were saying outside the door. "Jacob, I'm gonna have Psych come and examine her. I think something else happened besides the obvious. Clearly she has been traumatized, which is expected of someone who has been raped and beaten."

That confused me the most. I knew he didn't tell them what he had done to me or else he would be locked up so what had he told them. "OK Carlisle do what ever you think best for her." When he came in the room the nurse left and I panicked. "What lie did you tell them?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "I don't know what you're talking about. I got home just as the police arrived and we found you passed out on the stairs in the basement. According to the evidence they found someone broke into the house and raped you. You escaped them and broke the window triggering the alarm at which point the intruder beat you and tossed you into the basement where we found you."

I slowly shook my head. He had to be crazy to think I would go along with this story. "That's not what happened and you fucking know it." He leaned over and kissed my forehead and smacked his face with the arm that didn't currently have an IV in it. Before he could respond there was a knock on my door and in came Dr. Edward Cullen.

"Hello, I didn't mean to interrupt." Edward looked between Jacob and I and I think he noticed the tension but he didn't say anything about it. "Mr. Black I'm gonna have to ask you to leave while I ask Mrs. Black here some questions." Jacob didn't look like he was going to leave but he eventually did and I was finally able to relax.

I took a deep breath and Dr. Cullen raised both eye brows at me. "Mrs. Black," "Bella, please call me Bella." He nodded and quickly wrote something down. "Look I know you guys thinking I'm acting crazy, but I'm not. Nobody broke into our house and I wasn't raped. I mean I was but not by a stranger." I was physically shaking and it caused my ribs to hurt which caused me to gasp in pain which just added to the fact that I was already crying.

"Bella you hit your head. I think you're confused." I smacked my hands down on the mattress. "Don't do that. I'm not confused, I know exactly what happened to me and who do it and it was no stranger!" He looked puzzled like he really wanted to believe me but wasn't sure if I was telling truth. "OK Bella I believe you now tell me exactly what happened."

I told him everything from how I had wanted to leave Jacob for six months up until I blacked out look at the two figures who he told me was Jacob and the cop who responded to the alarm. It made me so sick to think that I was so close to actually getting away and Jacob was able to twist this around and make himself look innocent.

When I was done telling Edward all about what happened he looked several shades whiter than seemed healthy. "Are you ok? You look like you might be sick." He cleared his throat and stood up. "After everything you just said happened to you, you're asking if I'm OK." I shrugged not sure what to say, he had a point but I was really worried he was going to throw up on me.

"OK Bella, I'm gonna go talk to Carlisle and Dr. Call, the head of Psych, about this and I will be back. I can't authorize to keep him out of your room but I will press for the nurse to stay in here with you. You need to rest so go ahead and get some sleep and I will make sure there is someone besides Jacob in here with you. Also here is my card again in case you need anything, I promise I will help you in any way I can." I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy so I nodded and went to sleep.

**EPOV**

After hearing what happened to Bella I thought I would be sick. I tried keep my cool while I was in the room with her but I'm sure she saw right through that. I hear stuff like this all the time but the thought of this happening to her was tearing me up. My dad was waiting outside her door with her piece of shit husband. "What do you think Edward?"

I glared at Jacob and told the nurse to go sit with her as Jacob went inside. "Dad I don't think she's traumatized. She is very level headed for someone who supposedly got raped and beaten by a stranger. Even watching her moves now, she was calm around you and me but when Jacob is by her she flinches. She said it was Jacob who did this to her." That got his attention and he watched every move in the room.

"That explains why she didn't want me to leave her alone with him. Why don't you take the file to Dr. Call and get his opinion." I nodded but got one last glance at Bella before I pried myself away from her. I don't know what it is about Bella but I feel very protective over her.

Embry Call is my superior and has to go over all the files before we can officially diagnose the patients. He took the folder from me and told me to leave. I carried on with my day. Before I left I went in to check on Bella and was I very upset to find that Jacob was allowed to be left alone with a sleeping Bella.

"Mr. Black." He nodded at me, "How is she doing?" He moved some hair that had fallen in her face and I wanted to punch him. "She's better they gave her some medication to help her sleep and Dr. Call said she should be able to go home soon either tonight or tomorrow morning."

I had to clench my fists to keep from harming him. There was no way Dr. Call could let him take her home not after what I told him. "He said _you_ could take her home?" I hoped he didn't catch that I was stressing the 'you'. "Yes, he told me she might need antidepressants to get over this but that it is normal after what has happened to her."

I pretended that I was being paged and ran out of the room and found Dr. Call. When I asked him about the Black case he told me that he believed Bella was blaming Jacob for her injuries because he wasn't there when she needed protecting. Something about how he was acting was off but I couldn't quite figure out what it was that bothered me.

When I spoke to Carlisle about it he shrugged it off saying if Dr. Call thought she was OK then she probably was. I was so mad at my dad for not trusting me right now. I didn't care what anyone said I knew Bella wasn't lying to me and that Jacob was hurting her but without actual proof there was nothing I could do. Yes, there was evidence of his sperm but they are married so that could be from consensual sex.

I made a plan to try and sneak Bella out of the hospital tonight but when I went back to her room her and Jacob were both gone. I went to the nurses' station and asked where they were and Jane, the head nurse, told me that Dr. Call had agreed to let her go home. My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't help her, I was too late and she was going to suffer for my mistakes.

I could always go after her but if Jacob was as unhinged as he seemed he could harm her. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to because obviously there were certain people who couldn't be trusted around here, Dr. Call and unfortunately my own father were two of those people. Maybe Jasper and Emmett would be able to help me but I would hate to put Jasper in a compromising situation since he works here too. I would call up Emmett tonight and see if he would help me form a plan to help Bella.

* * *

**I hope you liked it if so tell me why and if you hate it tell me why. **

**Special thanks goes out to:**

**maizeandblueinvalpo**

**timidvampire**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**njdevil30718  
**


	5. Bars

When I woke up I was back in mine and Jacob's bed and I was all alone. I tried to roll over but my ribs hurt too much so I just sat there. As I laid there I thought of all the things that had gone down in the last few days. I guess I understand why everyone thinks I'm crazy. If someone told me the same story I would think they were crazy too. What confused me the most was the person who doesn't know me at all seems to be the only one who believes me. I'm not sure why but I have a feeling like Edward Cullen is one of those people who will forever be in my life.

I jumped when I heard the bedroom door open and that caused new waves of pain to shoot through my body. "Good you're awake. I brought you some food and your pain medicine." He placed the tray on the bedside table and helped me sit up. He gave me my medicine, which I gladly took, and then he tried to get me to eat but I kept turning my head away from him.

"Bella you have to eat, Dr. Cullen was really worried about your blood sugar level and he made me promise you would eat properly." I rolled my eyes but picked up a piece of toast with butter and jelly on it. I took a bite before I turned to him. "You know my blood sugar wouldn't be so low if you would let me go."

He groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. "Bella please don't start this again. Look I took today off to help you around the house but tomorrow you will be here by yourself." I dropped my toast and both of my hands immediately shot to my throat thinking about the last time he left me in the house by my self. He grabbed both of my hands and pulled them away from my neck.

"Bella I am so sorry about that and I want you to know that, unless you make me, I won't use the collar and chain again. I love you and seeing you like that tore my heart apart. I had the phone company disconnect the alarm and the land line, including the internet. While you were sleeping I installed dead bolt key locks on all the doors leading outside and I put bars on the windows."

Tears poured freely out of my eyes and Jacob wiped them away, "Please don't cry. I did these things so that you could be free to walk around the house." I swung my legs over and began to stand when he placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from getting up. "Jacob let go of me! I have to use the bathroom and I don't need your help." When I finally got up I had to lean over and wrap my arms around my waist to help with the pain.

I took my time going to the bathroom and I decided to take a shower hoping that Jacob would get the hint and leave me alone. At least if I was going to be trapped in this house with him maybe I could freeze him out a little bit.

By the time I was done with my shower I could feel the effects of my pain killers and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep the rest of the day away. I pulled on my favorite pair of yoga pants and a razor back tank top. I looked at the bed but I couldn't bring myself to lay back down on it, so I carefully made my way down stairs to the living room.

Jacob heard me coming down the stairs and tried to come help me put I pushed him away, causing him to storm off mumbling curse words under his breath. I could have chosen the comfortable couch to spread out on, but the fear that Jacob would try to sit by me quickly made me choose the sphere chair instead. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and curled up in a ball watching the TV until I fell asleep.

When I woke all the lights in the house were turned off and the sun was setting outside. I strained my ears trying to hear anything at all but only the hum of the refrigerator could be heard. When I got up I saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up to read that Jacob had left and would be back around ten and he had left me a dinner in the oven.

I figured since he was gone I should at least try all the doors to see if maybe he forgot to lock one, but as my luck would have it he over course remembered. I reheated the lasagna that was in the oven and leaned against the counter looking out the window when it hit me the windows.

I ran around the house and found that he wasn't lying about the windows being barred but he did leave them all unlocked. I stuck my hand out and felt around and found that the screws were accessible even from inside the house. If I could find a screw driver I would be able to remove the bars and get out.

Just as I was starting to feel better about my plan I saw his headlights of his car pulling up in the driveway. I hurried back into the kitchen and acted like I had been eating when he came in. "I see you have you appetite back." I dropped my fork on the plate and stood up. "Yeah, well I just lost it."

He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge door, "Where's the rest of the lasagna?" I turned to look at him from the doorway. "I had to leave it in the oven, I couldn't lift it." For the slightest moment I saw sadness flash across his face. The truth was I didn't have time to take it out of the oven but I also knew from previous experience that I wouldn't be able to lift it. Which is another reason I wouldn't be able remove the bars for a little while.

The rest of the night wasn't too bad considering I was being held against my will. Jacob ate his food in the kitchen alone and I watched TV in the living room until he came in and demanded I come to bed. I decided to be brave and crossed my arms over my chest refusing to obey him.

Of course that wasn't going to work for him so he picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. I still had my arms crossed when he laid me down and then crawled in bed next to me and started rubbing my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on not getting sick all over him. When he started kissing my neck and then roamed down towards my chest I pushed him away.

"Bella, come on!" I turned to look at him. "Jacob you have to be fucking kidding me, I have bruised ribs." He smiled at me and I got very scared, "You could give me a blow job." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Jacob if you even try it I will bite your dick off." I flopped back and pulled the blanket up and closed my eyes praying he would leave me alone. I heard him growl before he turned the bedside lamp off. I actually relaxed a little when I felt him wrap his arms around me followed by his snores. At least he wasn't going to force himself on me, for tonight anyway.

As I laid there trying to fall asleep I made myself a promise. No matter what happened while I was stuck here with Jacob I would find away to escape even if I had to pretend to love him again but I really hoped it wouldn't come to that. When sleep finally came to me Edward Cullen filled my dreams. He was telling me how important it was for me to be strong and for me to find away to leave.

* * *

**Sorry I know it is short and really just fluff. PLEASE give me some feedback. I got some very hateful pm from this story and it would do me good to actually hear that people are enjoying or at least reading this. Thanks**

**~SAM~**


	6. Leah

When I woke up Jacob had left for work already so I had at least six hours to myself to try and find away to get the hell out of here. I took a shower before finding my pain killers and making some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Once I finished the dishes I started looking for a screwdriver to help me remove the bars.

It took me two hours before I finally found one but I knew I wouldn't be able to lift those bars anyway. I hid the screwdriver under the mattress hoping Jake wouldn't find it and take it away. I went downstairs trying to find something to make for dinner, which was harder than I thought since he took away all the knives.

After thirty minutes of searching I gave up and settled on spaghetti and garlic bread. I don't like making frozen garlic bread but since I don't have a knife to be able to cut a loaf of bread or the garlic this would have to do. By the time I was done cooking and putting the plates and silverware on the table Jacob came walking in the garage door. I paid him little attention until I heard him talking to someone.

There was no way he brought someone here that would be to risky. He had to know I would tell who ever it was what was going on. When I turned around standing next to Jacob was a grey husky. I scrunched my face up in confusion. "Her name is Leah. I figured if you're gonna be stuck here all day by yourself than I could at lest get you a pet that would keep you company."

I rolled my eyes. Jacob always wanted a dog; personally I am a cat person. Dogs are for people who need to care for something a cat can basically take care of itself if it needs to. Seriously how many dogs will catch a bird if they are hungry? It was then that I noticed the bag in his hands and he pulled out two huge metal bowls and filled one with water and the other with dog food. "Jacob as much as I appreciate the company, how the hell am I supposed to let her outside to use the bathroom while you're at work?"

He banged the bowls on the ground hard before he turned back to me, "She will be fine Bella. I swear you are so ungrateful sometimes!" I ignored that comment and practically threw the food on the table. "I made dinner."

We stayed quiet through out the entire meal and I kept my eyes down on the table. I didn't want to look at Jacob because I was beyond pissed that he called me ungrateful not to mention I was afraid if I looked up he would yell or hit me. When I finished eating I sat there and waited for him to stop eating before I cleaned the dishes.

Jacob was in the living room watching TV and I went upstairs to go to bed. I really didn't want to fight with him and he was already agitated so it wouldn't take much to set him off. Leah was following me around and laid her face on the edge of the bed almost as if asking me if I was OK. I sighed and told her I was fine while praying the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall.

I wasn't asleep when Jacob made his way to bed but he thought I was and for once he just laid in the bed next to me not even trying to hold me as he slept. Leah kept nudging my hand with her nose so I just pet her trying to comfort her and myself at the same time. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle.

* * *

**I know it is really short and it took for ever but I have major writers block with this one. I know what I want to do but getting it to a point where that can happen is very difficult. Seriously if you have any ideas or any input at all please share!**

**Also go to my profile and check out my story Dance With Me, I am not writing it but my cousin is using my account to get her story out there. Go read and review , please be kind she is a freshman in high school.  
**

**~SAM~  
**


	7. Help

It took a few days but I was finally able to get the bottom four screws out of the bars and I tried to work on the top ones but my ribs were hurting too much. It hurt to even get plates out of the top cabinets, so I had to put off working on the bars at least for a while.

I spent my days with Leah cleaning the house. Leah was always with me, until Jacob gets home. As soon as he would walk through the door she would follow him around like he was the one who puts food in her bowl and she would forget all about me.

It had now been almost two months since I got back from the hospital and I was able to move around doing normal things without feeling any pain in my ribs. I kept this information to myself and continued to act like they hurt when Jacob was around. Thankfully being hurt kept him from forcing himself on me and he didn't hit me as much. I'm not saying he didn't have his moments where he smacked me, but they were never as bad as the first day.

I was now sitting in the living room enjoying the salad I threw together for myself when he came in from the garage. "Bella!" I flinched and kept reminding myself that I would be out of here soon. "In the living room Jake."

When he came in the room Leah jumped off the couch and hid behind it. I felt so bad for her. She had an accident a few weeks ago while he was at work I cleaned it up before Jacob got home but he could still smell it when he got here. He was so mad that he smacked me around and kicked Leah so hard she flew into the wall. I felt so bad for her but I couldn't do anything about it without pissing Jacob off. Ever since that night she has been like me and has been afraid off Jacob.

"Bella come here." I got up and had to suppress the groan that I wanted to let out. When I was standing in front of him he reached out and stroked the fading bruise that was on my cheek from a few days ago. "I'm sorry about that." He actually sounded sincere but I never trust anything he says or does anymore.

I'm not sure how it happened but as some point he backed us up and I was now stuck between him and the wall. "I've missed you Bella." I clenched my fists and kept my eyes on the ground as he spoke. "I hate being so mean to you Bella but I can't let you go. I love you and I know you love me too." His hands were now skimming over my arms and I could feel my muscles starting to shake with fear. I could see it in his eyes that my luck had worn out.

"Jake, please don't." His body was now pressing against mine and I just squeezed my eyes shut hoping it would be over soon. His lips began to roam all over my neck as he started to unbutton my shirt. At this point I couldn't keep the sobs in anymore, "Bella don't cry."

He ignored me trying to push him away as he undid my pants and lifted me off the ground and pinned me between him and the wall. "Jacob, please. Please don't do this Jake." My tears were now pouring down my face and landing on his shoulders but he paid them attention. He started undoing his pants but stopped when we both heard Leah growling at him.

I looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there ready to pounce with her teeth showing. Jacob slowly lowered my legs to the ground before he carefully backed away never looking away from Leah. I quickly fixed my clothes but never moved from the wall. "Bella I have to go to dinner with some people for work. I want this house spotless when I get back and do something with that God damn dog."

I wiped the tears from my face and nodded at him before he turned to leave. Once I heard the door close I fell to the floor and called Leah to me. I sat there for ten minutes hugging Leah and waiting to be sure Jacob was gone before I ran to the window. All I had to do was pull out the two screws that I put back in to hold the bars up as so Jacob wouldn't know I had done anything. I had gotten them all out two days ago but I didn't have a chance to get away until now.

Once the bars were gone I lifted Leah up and dropped her outside the window. She tilted her head to the side looking at me like I was crazy. I put on my shoes and started climbing out of the window but then I saw Jacob's headlights heading back to the house. It was too late for me to act like nothing was happening and Leah was already outside. I said a quick prayer and jumped out the window.

"Bella! I forgot my… wallet." I looked up at him through the window and was never more glad that I choose to sneak out one of the smaller windows in the house. Jacob was so big he couldn't follow me out of it and he would have to use his keys to get out of the backdoor.

I quickly looked around and saw that Leah had disappeared and I took her lead. I ran as fast as I could to hide in the woods. I was breathing so hard from running and it was killing my ribs. I guess they weren't as healed as I had thought. I was finally in the woods and had to slow down so I wouldn't fall or run into a tree. I was almost at the point of wheezing when I stopped to catch my breath. It was then that I realized how cold and wet it was outside.

I closed my eyes trying to focus on hearing where Jacob was. I pulled my shirt up to cover my mouth to try and keep my breath from showing in the cold winter air. The wind blew and I shivered really regretting not being able to grab a jacket. The snapping of a twig caught my attention almost making me jump.

"BELLA! Bella get back here!" With every word he yelled I could feel the pain in my body screaming at me to run away. If I went back it would be far worse than it ever was before. I had never gotten this far before and I knew that I would never be able to again. If he caught me this time the only way I would get away again would be to kill myself, not to mention that would be a lot less painful.

"You ungrateful bitch get back here!" I heard his voice disappearing in the opposite direction. I slowly crawled away from the huge oak tree that hid my entire body. I knew that somewhere around here there was a small cave that was barely big enough for me to fit in before Jacob held me captive. I was sure I would easily fit in it now since I had lost thirty pounds.

I got to the entrance, laid on my stomach, and crawled in. Once I was all the way to the back I pushed some leaves towards to entrance to hide myself better. Besides the discomfort of feeling like a sardine the cave was perfect because it kept the wind from hitting me.

Even though I was still in danger of being caught and I was soaking wet and covered in mud from the rain, for the first time in months I felt safe. I knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to search for me much longer because it was pouring and I could hear thunder rumbling far away. All I had to do was survive the night and make my way to a phone in the morning. Then I could call Dr. Cullen and he would help. He promised me he would help.

I'm not sure when but at some point I fell asleep. When I woke up it was still raining out but you could see the sun on the other side of the clouds so it must be morning. When I got out of the cave I was surprised to see a soaking wet Leah lying under a neighboring tree. She came running up to me wagging her tail. I looked around trying to decide on which way to go. "Come on Leah." She barked and followed closely behind me.

We walked for two hours before we reached the closest town. I knew Jacob wouldn't be here because his office is in the opposite direction. I started looking at the ground hoping to find change so I could use a payphone, if they had one. Unfortunately I didn't find enough change that would help me call anyone.

I stumbled onto a hardware store and tried to look somewhat presentable before I went in. I looked at Leah when I opened the door, "Sit. Stay. Good girl." I walked up to the counter where an older man was sitting reading his newspaper. "Excuse me." He looked up at me and immediately stood and looked scared for me. "Ma'am are you ok?" I wrapped my arms around my torso and winced a little when I hurt my ribs. "I'm fine. Is there a payphone or anything around here I can use?"

The man looked me over like he didn't believe me when I said I was ok. "Yeah here you can use my phone." He pulled a black office phone from under the counter and turned it to me. "Thank you." He smiled at me before he walked away giving me some privacy.

I lifted the phone and dialed the number I committed to memory. It rang four times before he answered. "Hello this is Dr. Cullen." I took a deep breath and relaxed now that he had answered his phone. "Dr. Cullen, its Bella Black. Is the offer to help me still there?"

* * *

**I would love to apologize for the cliff hanger but I can't. Tell me what you think about this chapter and send me any ideas. Like should Edward and Bella fall in love or just stay friends. Talk to me. **


	8. Friends

I waited not sure if he really even heard me the only reason I knew he was still on the phone was because I could hear him breathing and the hustle from the hospital. It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally spoke. "Bella, are you still there?" I sighed when I heard his voice, "Yes." I heard a door close and all the noises were gone. "Ok, I need you to tell me where you are. I'm gonna send my friend Emmett, you remember him right?"

I thought back to the night before this whole ordeal started and barely remembered the huge man with the baby face, "Yes." He sounded happy as he spoke this time, "Good, Emmett will come and pick you up and take you to my apartment. There is a guest room just behind the staircase that you are more than welcome to. Also there is food in the fridge. You are welcome to anything in my home. I should be there by three."

I sobbed and looked over my shoulder to see the shop keeper looking at me like he was worried about me. "Thanks." "It's no problem. Now where are you?" I told him where I was and that I would be waiting out on the curb. "OK I sent Emmett a text and he is on his way. He drives a white Jeep so don't be afraid when that pulls up next to you. Bella I have to go but I will see you soon." I heard Leah bark from outside, "Edward, I have another problem." The line stayed silent but I could hear him breathing. "When I ran away my dog came with me, is that ok?" "That's not a problem I own my apartment so I can have pets if I want them."

We said an awkward goodbye and I thanked the man for letting me use his phone before I went to sit by Leah on the curb. Twenty minutes had passed before I saw a huge white Jeep come barreling down the road towards me. When it came to a stop Emmett got out and looked down at me. "Holy fuck. How could someone hurt a person like you?" I kept my eyes down on the ground until I heard the squealing of tires coming from the opposite end of the road.

When I looked up there was Jacob's car headed straight towards me. I breathing quickened and Emmett followed my eye sight. "Bella get in the Jeep." I slowly rose and walked towards the Jeep but never turned my back on Jacob. When he got out of his car he slammed the door causing me to jump. "Bella, you need to come home with me." I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head.

"Bella enough of your shenanigans, get in the god damn car!" Emmett stepped in my way so I couldn't see Jacob anymore. "Look Black she said she doesn't want to go with you and that the end of it. Now get your ass back in you car and go away." Jacob growled at Emmett, "Fine but if you won't give me back my wife I'm at least taking my dog."

Leah was still standing by Emmett and I heard he yelp out when Jacob grabbed her. "The hell you will you bastard. Let her go!" Both Jacob and Emmett looked at me gapping like fish. Emmett sobered up before Jacob and he grabbed Leah and placed her in the back of his Jeep. "Bella get in." I did as he said and locked the door behind me before turning around to make sure Leah was ok.

She whined at me when I touched he neck where Jacob grabbed her and then I noticed her collar had a tracking device on it. I pulled it off and waited until Emmett started to drive away before I tossed it out the window. "What was that?" I closed my eyes I leaned my head back on the headrest, "A dog tracking device. I assume that is how he found me."

It was silent in the car and I kept my eyes closed hoping that I wasn't dreaming right now. I gasped and literally jumped against the car door pulling my knees to my chest when Emmett reached out and touched my arm. I relaxed when I saw the confusion on Emmett's face and then I realized we had stopped in front of a building. "Bella I can go back and kill that bastard if you want me to."

I smiled and tried to calm Leah, who was baring her teeth at Emmett, and she didn't look like her friendly self. "How about I get back to you on that?" He chuckled and nodded, "Sure, now let's get you up stairs." I looked behind me at the building and suddenly felt intimidated. I knew the Cullen's had money but damn he must have one hell of a doctor.

Emmett opened my door for me and then opened the door for Leah who immediately jumped out and stood next to me. We walked into the building where there was a security guard. "Mr. Emmett, we weren't expecting to see you today. Mr. Cullen isn't in." Emmett rolled his eyes as I grabbed Leah's collar to keep her next to me since she was growling at the guard. "I am aware of that Mike, but he has a friend who came into town to surprise him and he had me bring her here, so if you will excuse us."

I kept my gaze to the ground as I followed Emmett to a small elevator where he had to enter a key before it would go up. When it opened were we standing in the most magnificent apartment I had ever seen. Emmett left me standing there looking at everything, but where he went I don't know. The floors were all a dark cherry hardwood and the furniture was like a page right out of an Ikea magazine. The wall opposite the elevator was made entirely of glass with a balcony which gives you a breathtaking view of the city.

I looked to the right and there was the staircase and you could see the door that I assumed was the guest room Edward had told me about and next to it was another door. I would find out what that was later. I followed the path of the staircase and above the mystery room and guest room was two more doors and I assumed one of them was his room. The ceiling of the living room was the entire height of both the top and bottom levels of the apartment.

When I looked to the left I saw one of the most up to date kitchens I have ever seen. I could only imagine what it would be like to cook in that kitchen. After admiring how beautiful and clean everything was I suddenly became very embarrassed by the state in which I was in. I was still covered in mud from hiding in the muddy cave all night long.

When Emmett joined me at the door he smiled at me. "I know; this apartment and his car are the most important things to him. OK let's get you settled in." I took my filthy shoes off before following him to the guest room. "OK this is the guest room, the room next door is the bathroom, and upstairs is Edward's room with the master bath and his office. You look like you need a shower so I will be right back."

Before I could protest he was out of the room leaving me alone with Leah. "What do you think Leah, 'cause I think I am in over my head here." When Emmett came back he had clothes in his hands. "Ok they will be a bit big but they are too small on Edward so he won't mind." He handed me a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I smiled at him as I took the clothes. "Thanks Emmett."

He stepped forward as if he was going to hug me but then thought it would be a bad idea and frowned before stepping back. I took a deep breath before I stepped towards him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back he was smiling like a cheshire cat.

"OK I have to get back to work but you should have everything you need. Edward said to tell you that what is his is yours. He should be here around three and don't worry no one can get up here, I will remind Mike that no one is allowed up here until after Edward is home."

He gave me another quick hug before he turned and left me alone. I decided I would take a shower before I did anything and then I would eat something and then call my dad. I haven't been able to talk to him since the day I told him I was leaving Jacob which really concerned me that he wasn't at least a little worried about me.

I turned the shower on and jumped in as soon as the water warmed up. I hummed in pleasure as the hot water seeped into my soar body and washed away all the disgusting mud that I was covered in. I smiled when I saw that there were different types of shampoo and body wash in the shower. I was afraid I would end up smelling like a man but there was vanilla scented stuff.

Once I was out of the shower I quickly got dressed and then went into the kitchen and found the stuff to make a turkey sandwich and potato chips. Leah whined as I ate my sandwich so I gave her a few pieces of turkey knowing she would be hungry. Then I searched for something to put water in for her but I didn't want to use any of his expensive dishes.

When I looked under the sink I found the trash can and just as I was closing the cabinet door I saw a plastic container and grabbed it to use. I washed it out and filled it with water. Leah drank it all at once and I filled it up again before I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad. It rang twice before he answered. "Charlie speaking." I exhaled and started crying at just hearing his voice.

"Dad." It was silent for a few moments and then he spoke, "Bella, where the hell are you? I've been so worried about you. Jacob said you left him and I haven't heard from you since that you were here." I was so mad I stopped crying and wiped the tears from cheeks.

"Jacob told you I left him?" I heard him sit back down and sigh, "Yeah that's what he told me." I took a deep breath so I would calm down. "Dad, Jacobs been lying to you. I tried to leave and he wouldn't let me. He locked me in the house to keep me from leaving and I was in the hospital because of what he did to me. I just got away a few hours ago." I heard the very distinct sound of him putting his shotgun together.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" I laughed a little trying to imagine him running around his house putting all of his guns out trying to choose which one would be the most painful. "Dad, you can't kill him, he's Billy's son." He growled. "Bella no one is going to hurt my daughter and get away with it do you here me. Now where are you? I'm coming to get you and you're gonna stay here with me."

I didn't speak but the more I thought about it the safer I felt here in Edward's apartment, but was it really fair for me to stay with him. "Dad, I've got to go but promise me you won't do anything rash. I swear Jacob will get what's coming to him and I am safe where I am but I can't tell you where that is. I'll call you later tonight."

He sighed into the receiver, "Fine Bella I won't kill him, yet. If you're sure you are somewhere safe I won't come and get you." I smiled, "I'm safe dad no one can get to me without my approval. I'll call you tonight. I love you." "I love you too Bells."

After I hung up I was extremely tired so I went to lie down and wait for when Edward would be home. Leah tried to jump up in the bed with me but I told her no and she laid down by the foot of the bed watching the door.

"_Bella I will find you. You can't stay hidden forever and the cops won't be able to protect you from me." He reached out and grabbed me and shook me the entire time he was talking to me. "Do you here me Bella, nothing and no one will take you from me. I would rather you be dead than to away from."_

_I was screaming and trying to fight against him but it proved to be useless. "Jacob you're hurting me! Please Jacob please stop." His hands left my shoulders and started squeezing my throat. "I love you Bella and I will be right behind you." _

I screamed and shot up in the bed and looked around and saw that I was not with Jacob but still in Edward's apartment. I jumped when I heard Leah growling. When I headed over to her the elevator dinged and out came Edward. "Leah, stop." She stopped growling and laid down but kept her eyes on Edward.

He dropped his bag on the ground and both of his hands through his hair. Then he turned and saw me standing there. He went to speak but I stopped him, "Edward, I want to thank you for letting me stay here and having Emmett come get me, but you need to tell me if you want me to leave because I called my dad and he said he's come and get me."

As much as I tried not to I couldn't keep from crying. He calmly and slowly walked towards me, "Bella do you want to go stay with your dad?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I feel safe here 'cause I know Jacob can't get to me here, but I don't want to impose on you. I mean we don't even know each other." He came to over to me and leaned down so that he was eye level with me.

"Bella we may not really know each other but I know all about you. After every single hospital fundraiser we have had both of my parents can only talk about you for weeks after. They talk about how generous and kind hearted you are. I know I didn't make a good impression the first time we met and the second was less than ideal but I would like if we could be friends. And as your friend I want you to stay where you feel safest. Now if that is here then stay here but if it's with your dad then we can call him or I can take you too him."

I closed my eyes and tried to think but I opened them when I heard Leah walking across the hardwood floor away from me. When I looked up Edward and Leah were both sitting on his black leather couch not paying me any attention. I was surprised that Leah had her head laying on his leg, ever since we left the house she would growl and show her teeth to all the men we had come across.

I walked over and sat on the seat across from him. "OK." He lifted his head up from Leah and looked at me. "OK what?" I twisted my hands in my lap. "I'll stay here, under one condition." He raised his eyebrows waiting to hear the one rule I was going to set. "I'll stay as long as you promise me you won't try to analyze me or figure out what's going on in my head. I already know that I am extremely fucked in the head because of Jacob, but if you're going to be my friend then you can't be my doctor too."

He stood and came to kneel in front of me and took my hands in his, "Bella I promise I won't. If you don't me to do that then I won't. But we do have a few things we need to go do right now." My forehead wrinkled in confusion and he laughed.

"First we need to go get some supplies for Leah, then we need to get you some supplies cause I only have so many articles of clothing that will fit you, also I think we need to go and file a report at the police station so they can pick up Jacob." I nodded at him knowing he was right. "OK but I need to go to my friend Angela's apartment first." I didn't even wait for him to ask why, "When I first decided I was leaving Jacob I opened some credit card accounts in my name and hid some money with her just in case."

He rose and reached his hand down to me, "Ok let's go." I sighed and grabbed his hand; this is how the next chapter of my life starts. I am going shopping with Edward Cullen and pressing charges against my husband who used to be my best friend. I hope it gets a lot better from here.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it and feel the need to leave me some love and any ideas you might have for this story.**

**~SAM~  
**


	9. Hanging Out

Edward insisted we take his car instead of walking because we might end up buying a lot of things and it would be awkward to carry them around all night long. Before we went shopping we stopped at Angela's and she thankfully didn't press for any immediate answers but I am sure she will want them soon. The next thing on the list was the police station, which I wasn't looking forward to at all.

"Mrs. Black?" I stood up from the uncomfortable plastic yellow chair when the cop called my name. Edward placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as we walked to the man's office to file the charges. It was very hard to recount everything that had happened and trying to keep each incident straight but I eventually got through it and felt lighter than air.

Edward had pictures to show the damage done to me from when I was in the hospital and I was so embarrassed because I didn't know they had been taken. He assured me that it was just protocol but he grabbed them from my file so they wouldn't have been lost or destroyed. The office had complete faith that Jacob would be picked up soon and he even arranged to have an office escort me and Edward out to the house in a few days to collect some of my belongings.

By the time we left the station it was six thirty and we were both very hungry so we stopped at a Subway to grab some food. Of course we both argued over who was paying for what and I lost that battle but I refused to lose the war. He left his wallet on the table when he left to use the restroom and I hid it in my pocket.

Being a typical man he didn't even notice it was missing until he tried to use it again at Target. "Bella, did you happen to notice if I left my wallet at Subway?" I looked over my shoulder at him, "Edward why would you need your wallet you're not buying anything?" He narrowed his eyes at me, "Give it back."

I looked away from him to avoid his stare. "Only if you are actually buying something for yourself, otherwise you don't really need it." I heard him sigh and saw him roll his eyes in the TV security screen before he reached over and grabbed a pack of gum. "There I'm buying something so give it back." I rolled my eyes at him but still didn't hand him the wallet.

The cashier smiled politely at us as she rang up all of my purchases. "Bella, give it back." He was whining like a child drawing the attention of everyone around us. I looked him dead in the eye before I spoke, "Stop being a drama queen. You'll get it back." At this we both stared at each other waiting to see who would cave first and I did because the cashier speaking surprised me.

"This set is so cute! It must be new 'cause this is the first time I have seen it."

I turned so red when I saw what she was holding up, my black skirted thong and matching bra set. Edward was in the music part of the store while I was looking for my more intimate clothing and this was just sheer embarrassment. I was sure it couldn't get any worse, but of course just when you think you're in as deep as you can get something else happens. "I bet someone is going to have with this later."

Neither Edward nor I spoke as she finished ringing up my stuff. I grabbed the gum and tossed it at her, "This too please." I quickly swiped my card paying for everything and gave Edward his wallet back once we were outside. "Bella, don't worry about that in the store. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he could say it was no big deal it wasn't his underwear on display in there for me to see. It was almost like he could read my mind at that very moment. "I am wearing white boxer briefs right now if that helps you any. At least I won't know when you are wearing your set."

We both laughed at that as we loaded all of my stuff into the trunk, but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Bella, what are you doing here? Where's Jacob?" I looked over at Edward who stiffened and had clenched fists. When I turned around there stood Sam and Emily holding hands. "Hey guys. I don't know where Jacob is, this is" Sam held his hand out for Edward to shake, "Dr. Edward Cullen, yeah we met him at the charity event. It's nice to see you again."

Emily grabbed my arms and pulled me to the side and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye and he looked like he was prepared to attack both her and Sam. "Bella, where have you been? We haven't seen you in forever and I miss having my friend around to talk to." From where I was standing I could see Edward and Saw talking but I couldn't hear what was being said.

I cleared my throat before turning back to Emily. "I've been really busy. My dad hasn't been doing so well so I've been spending most of my time with him." She looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed in on Edward, "What about him?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward's just a friend. My car broke down while I was at the hospital doing some volunteer work and he just gave me ride."

She reached her hand out and grabbed mine, "Just be careful, you know how these things start; first he is your friend then more than friends and before you know it you're having sex with him during the day and making love to your husband at night."

I closed my eyes and let my head fall. I guess I would have to tell everyone sooner or later I just hoped it would have been later. "Emily, Jacob and I are getting a divorced; my dad's not sick I've not been able to see you guys because of Jacob." Edward heard me and turned and came over to me. I stepped away from Emily and closer to Edward as Sam came over.

"What do you mean your getting a divorce? I've been around Jacob everyday and he hasn't said a word about it." Edward grabbed my head and squeezed, "Bella you don't have to do this. We can leave if you want." I looked up from the ground and the looks I was getting from my friends was killing me. "Edward, can we please leave?"

He nodded and escorted me over to my door but Sam grabbed my arm as we walked by. "Bella talk to us." I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes as he touched me. "Let go of me!" He immediately dropped my arm and they looked at me like I was insane, except for Edward, he just continued to guide me to the car.

I could hear Edward and Sam talking but was afraid to know what was being said so I lost myself in my own head. Before I knew what was happening we were back at the apartment and I was sitting on the couch with Leah in my lap.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?"

I looked over at Edward and shook my head, "That would go against my conditions upon which I agreed to stay here." He stood from his seat and walked to the TV. "OK so if you don't want to talk how about a movie?" I smiled and jumped up from the couch. "What do you have?" He pulled out three huge drawers that were full of DVDs. "They are in alphabetical order by genre. Pick anything you want, I'm gonna go make popcorn and get some drinks and candy."

I went through all of the movies while he was in the kitchen. When the phone I rang I almost jumped out of my skin because I hadn't been used to hearing that sound in a long time. "Hey Alice… No, I can't… Yeah I knew he would tell you… I don't know she's kind of jumpy… Fine I will ask… Just give me a minute." Leah lifted her head when Edward came back in but then laid back down as if she knew he could be trusted.

"Bella?" I looked up and he was still holding the phone in his hand. He lifted and pointed at the phone. "It's Alice; they are all hanging out tonight. Emmett told them you are here. I understand if you say no but she was wondering if they could come here."

My mouth went dry at the thought of a lot of people being around me after months of no one but Jacob. "Who all would be coming here?" He stood there and looked at me a little surprised that I was even considering this. "Well Alice, her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They want to come and watch a few movies with us. They said they would bring a couple of pizzas and some beer if you're up for it."

I sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. One on hand I wasn't sure if I could handle it but then again Edward and two other girls would be here. Then there was the fact that I trusted Emmett already, so the only one who I had to worry about was Jasper but he seemed nice enough before. I knew if I told him no he wouldn't complain about it but I would feel terrible about it.

I looked into the drawer and saw Stephen King's movie _It _and I smiled. "Can I still pick the first movie?" He ran a hand through his hair and laughed, "Of course." I grabbed the movie and held it up, "Then tell them to hurry up." He laughed and put the phone back to his ear as he went back to the kitchen. I wasn't sure I was ready for this type of thing but I guess I would find out real quick.

When I heard him get off the phone I went to the kitchen. I shook my head when I saw all the food he had pulled out. He had four huge bowls filled with different types of chips, six smaller bowls full of different candies, five different bottles of soda, and four tubs of popcorn. I couldn't believe how much junk food was sitting in front of me.

"Wow."

He turned around and smirked at. I took that time to refocus on what I went in to the kitchen for. "Um… Can I use the phone to call my dad?" I started to explain but he handed the phone to me and smiled. I smiled a thank you and then went to go to the guest room for some privacy.

The phone rang five times and he didn't answer so I left a message on his answering machine. "Hey dad, I told you I would call and let you know I am ok and I promise I am. I am hanging out with Edward and his family tonight so don't worry. And please don't forget that you promised you wouldn't hurt Jacob. I know you're mad but if you do what you want to you'll regret it one day. I love you dad."

When I went out to the living room everyone was already there. The guys were in the kitchen and the girls were setting up the living room. "Bella, how are you?" I smiled at the pixie named Alice. I stood there feeling a little awkward being the center of attention. "I'm much better, thank you."

Rosalie stepped forward and asked if we could speak privately. I nodded and we walked into the room that I was staying in. "Bella I want you to know that if you ever need to speak to anyone that I am here." I wrinkled my head in confusion. "Rosalie I appreciate the offer but I don't think you could be much help."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You might not believe me when I say this, but I may know better than anyone else around here what you are going through. Now that's all I'm gonna say for now, but just know that I am here." I smiled at her and we walked out into the living room together. Edward was on the phone and walked over to me.

"Yes sir, she's right here."

He handed me the phone without any explanation. When I spoke into it I was happy to hear my dad's voice. Edward was smiling the whole time and I guessed he knew what my dad had to tell me. "Bella, I wanted you to know that they picked up Jacob earlier. Billy is very upset about the charges and he is trying to find you but I warned him to stay away. If he does find you I want you to call me right away. Do you understand?"

It was bitter sweet news to me because one I didn't have to worry about Jacob coming after me, at least not tonight, but on the other hand I lost a father who I desperately loved. It pained me to know that Billy was mad at me and it just made it worse that he was sick and he could end up all alone.

"I understand dad, if Billy contacts me in any way, shape, or form I will call you immediately."

He sighed into the phone I knew he was upset about this whole situation just like I was, "OK Bells you have good night. I love you kid." I smiled even though he couldn't see, "I love too old man." I stayed on the line until he hung up and when I turned around the only one who was watching me was Rosalie.

We all sat around the living room watching _It _which I learned Emmett hated which just added to the hilarity of the night. I hate clowns because they are just creepy but I love laughing at how fake that movie is. Once that was over Emmett picked out _Die Hard _for us to watch, which wasn't too bad.

I spent most of that movie restocking the bowls of junk food and cleaning up in the kitchen. The guys had stopped and brought six pizzas for all of us to eat and I was amazed at how little was actually left. Between me Alice and Rose we only ate maybe one whole pizza. The guys, mainly Emmett ate the rest.

When I finally settled back down everyone was arguing over the next movie. It was Alice's turn to pick one and everyone was vetoing her choices. "Come on Edward I really want to watch _Fried Green Tomatoes._" My head short up to look at her when she said what movie she wanted to watch.

I've only seen that movie a few times but I know that the one girl is beaten by her husband. I didn't mind that she wanted to watch it but Edward seemed to be against it. I though maybe it was because it was a chick flick. She groaned and pulled out yet another movie that Edward said no to but I shut him up.

"Edward, its ok I want to watch _Enough_."

Everyone looked at me like I crazy. "What? Just because my husband is a sick fuck just like the guy in that movie doesn't mean I can't watch it. Hell, it might make me feel a little better to know that she goes back to kick his ass for change." Rosalie's smile beamed and I laughed as she nodded at me.

There were times that I had to cover my ears and hide my face in a pillow to keep the bad memories away but at the end I felt great like I could be the lady in the movie. I could get my revenge on Jacob if I wanted to. The only thing is I don't want revenge. I might hate what he did to me and I never want to be alone with him again but I could never hurt him the way he did me because I have a heart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it talk to me and let me know what you think.**

**~SAM~  
**


	10. Goodnight

Everyone left after the movie was over and I quickly went to bed hoping to avoid any awkwardness between Edward and me and worked for the most part. He only stopped in to tell me goodnight and if I needed anything not to hesitate in waking him up.

I buried myself deep in the comforter and Leah curled up at the foot of the bed like she had earlier. It felt really good to be able to sleep without the fear of someone hurting you. However I did lock the bedroom door and I slid a chair under the knob just to be sure I was safe.

I closed my eyes and within seconds I was asleep.

"_Bella I was wondering if maybe you would go out on a date with me. It's cool if you don't want to we can still be friends but," I placed a hand over Jacob's mouth silencing him. "I would love to go out on a date with you Jacob. Beside we would end up doing whatever you had in mind even if I said no; we are best friends." He looked so happy as if he thought I would really say no to him. I had begun to have different feeling towards him and now I can see if they mean anything._

* * *

"_Isabella Swan would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Tears fell freely from my eyes and I knew Jacob was barely holding his back. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him then nodded yes. Then I saw that same look that spread across his face when he first asked me out, like he really thought I would say no. He is really foolish sometimes._"

_

* * *

_

_From this day on I take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you Bella." Jacob's eyes were glossy from the tears he wouldn't let fall as we waited for the priest to pronounce us man and wife and when he did it was like no one else was there. Our lips met and I fire erupted between us that couldn't be put out._

* * *

"_Bella, I think we should try to have a baby. We've been together for a long time and we are stable now and I just want to try, please Bella say you'll try." I had to admit he played his cards right. He pulled out the old scrapbooks of us as kids and we reminisced before he sprung this on me._

_Were we ready for a child? Hell is anyone ever really ready for a child? The thing is I know I'm not ready but I can't tell Jacob that because it would break his heart, but I really didn't want to lie either. _

* * *

"_Who's the other guy?" _

_I wasn't sure if I was angry or shocked that he thought so little of me. "I never cheated on you Jacob. I care for you too much to do something like that to you and if you think I would do something like that then it's pretty obvious that you don't know me at all."_

_This time when I reached the door it was Jacob himself that stopped me. "No, you're not leaving me!" He grabbed both of my arms painfully and I screamed but it didn't stop him. "Jacob, you're hurting me!" His grip tightened I was now loosing feeling in my arms. "You don't get to leave me. We made vows to each other 'for better or for worse' and so what if times are hard for you right now, we will get through it."_

_His grip loosened as the anger in his eye started to die. "Please Bella I can't take it if you leave. I won't let you." He was now holding on to my waist burying his face in my stomach sobbing. "I have to go, Jacob. This isn't healthy for either of us. We both deserve happiness."_

* * *

"_No, if I let you go you will run." He then grabbed the chain from the bed and locked one end around the bed post and the other around a loop in what looked like a metal ring._

_He looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry Bells, but this is what's best for us." Before I knew it the metal ring was around my neck and it had a lock to keep me from removing it, along with the lock to the chain. Once he was satisfied that I couldn't get away he removed the handcuffs and then rubbed the red spots on my wrists._

_I jerked my arms out of his and moved as far away from him as the chain would allow. "Don't do that! Don't run from me, I'm your husband damn it!" "What do you expect me to do? I'm terrified of you." I was full out crying unable to stop. "You have me chained to our bed, like dog, after locking me in the basement like a prisoner." _

_He rose from the bed and came to me. I backed away but then the chain pulled painfully on my neck. "You will thank me for this one day and the collar and chain are temporary until I get the locks changed. Now let's go to bed." I shock my head not wanting to share a bed with him. _

_He balled his fists up and growled before ripping my shirt from my body and pulling my pants off of me leaving me in only my bra and underwear. "I have to go put the keys away when I get back you better be in bed, or else." Even though I was completely terrified by his words I would not willingly get in that bed._

_I sat on the floor beside the bed knowing it was only a matter of time before he came back and caught me not in the bed. I heard he growl when he enter the room, "BELLA!" I pulled my knees up to my chest but was jerked up by the chain causing me to choke. I pulled on it to try and be able to breathe but since it was made of metal it didn't give at all. "I warned you." _

_Quickly Jacob had me pinned to the bed and cuffed my hands above my head to the headboard, again. Jacob ripped my underwear from my body and spread my legs positioning himself at my entrance. I knew this was going to hurt because I wasn't aroused at all. I screamed out in pain as he forced himself into me. Tears ran down my face and my body shook from the pain. With every movement he made the pain resurfaced and in many cases was amplified._

_I saw the very familiar look cross his face that let me know he was about to come and I panicked knowing he wasn't wearing a condom and it had been over 24 hours since I took my last birth control pill. When he finally came he leaned down and bit my breast through my bra. He bit hard enough to draw blood and when he pulled away I could already see the faint pinkness forming on the white cup. _

"_Bella… Bella…_BELLA_!"_

I shot up in the bed ready to beat Jacob if the opportunity showed its face but when I looked around I wasn't in our room. I heard banging on the door and Leah was barking and pawing at the chair in front of it. "Bella, please Bella open the door." I jumped from the bed and removed the chair and opened the door to see a panicking Edward.

He immediately pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Oh my God, I thought…. Never mind what I thought are you ok?" I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and sniffled. He grabbed my arm and took me into the bathroom where he grabbed a washcloth, wetted it, and then wiped the salty tears from my face.

I could see the questions behind his eye but he refused to speak them out loud. I grabbed the hand holding the cloth and pulled it form my face and held in both of my hands. "I had a bad dream, that's all." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and I knew what he wanted to ask.

"You don't play fair Edward." He smirked but it quickly vanished. "It was like I was seeing each stage of mine and Jacob's relation play out before me. I remember the key moments in our relationship, when he first asked me out, when he proposed, when we talked about kids, when I told him I was leaving, and the first night he…" I took a deep breath not able to finish my sentence not that I needed to Edward seemed to know what I was going to say.

Edward growled under his breath but never said anything. "How did you know I was having a bad dream?" He sat down on the edge of the tub and looked down at his hands, "You were screaming. I figured it was just a nightmare, but then when I got down here your door was locked. I unlocked it with the master key but the chair was jammed up against it. I thought maybe he had, somehow, gotten in. That's why I was freaking out when you opened your door. You were screaming bloody murder Bella; I've only heard shit like that in scary movies, only this was way worse."

I closed my eyes and felt tears fall again. "Bella, I'll never ask you to talk about it, but I'll listen if you want me to. As Edward not Dr. Cullen; I know it's hard to believe but they really are two different people." I grabbed the washcloth from him and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Edward." I yawned and he laughed at the squeaking noise I make when I yawn. "Is it OK if I sleep on the couch? I haven't really slept in a bed in a long time. I was too afraid of Jacob at night so I didn't sleep; I ended up sleeping during the day on the couch. I thought it might help keep the dreams away."

He smacked his knees before standing, "Of course Bella, this is your home now too so you can do whatever you want. You go ahead into the living room and I will grab you pillow and blanket." I tried to argue but he was already gone before I could.

I walked into the living room and after I was settled on the couch Edward said good night again and Leah joined me. She was staring at my feet and then back at my face. I figured since Edward put her on the couch earlier it would be OK so I patted the spot and she slept on my feet just like she would have at home. This time no dreams haunted me and I actually had a really good nights sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I have a few ideas for this story but some of your ideas could make it better. Talk to me please!**

**~SAM~  
**


	11. Rose

After a few hours of sleep I vaguely remember Edward waking me to let me know he was leaving for work but that I should feel free to do anything I wish. He also informed me that there was a spare key for the elevator that he was leaving on the counter for me.

I slept until ten in the morning after Edward left and it felt amazing to just lie there without the fear that Jacob would be home at any moment to do whatever he wanted to me. I decided I would call around to see about getting a divorce. I smiled when I found the phonebook by the key and a list with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie's numbers on it.

It took forever but I finally got through every divorce lawyer in the yellow pages but I was still just as clueless as I was when I started. The one I really wanted to go to was booked solid for the next two months.

I decided to make myself a turkey sandwich and picked up the list of numbers. I wasn't exactly sure I was ready to talk about Jacob to anyone but I figured it couldn't hurt to try and talk with Rosalie. When I called her she told me that she was out running errands for her boss and that she could swing by and pick me up if I didn't mind joining her, which of course I didn't.

I grabbed the key from the counter and put it in my purse and got downstairs. While I was waiting in the lobby for Rose to pull up the guy who Emmett called Mike approached me. My grip tightened on my purse strap as I stared at him. "You're the lady staying with Mr. Cullen correct?" I subconsciously took a step back as I nodded. "Someone came to see you earlier, as instructed by Mr. Cullen I told him you weren't here but he left a note for you." He held out a folded piece of paper and I quickly took it.

Before I had a chance to open it I saw Rose pull up in a candy apple red convertible BMW. I shoved the note in my purse deciding to worry about it later as I climbed into the car. "Hey, Rose." She leaned over and gave me a quick and comforting hug. "How are you doing, Bella?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "As good as can be expected. So what is it that we need to do for your boss?" She groaned and handed me a list of stuff, "I love my job but sometimes this man drives me crazy."

The list was full of typical secretary jobs; type this, pick up this, order these, and make these calls. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the letter head on the paper J. Jenks Attorney, "Rose, so you work for J. Jenks the divorce attorney?" Even though she was wearing sunglasses I could tell she smile that was on her face reached her eyes. "Yes, Bella I do work for J. Jenks."

I gnawed on my bottom lips not sure if I could ask her for this favor but I took a deep breath and just let it out. "Do you think you could try and get me an appointment with him? I called earlier and they said he wasn't available for two months. Everyone I talked to said he was the best and could get me a divorce quicker because of the abuse." She reached over and grabbed my hand, "I'm his secretary, I will get you in the first available spot he has, and trust me Jacob won't know what hit him." She pulled the car over to the side and parked, "I'll be right back I just need to get his dry cleaning."

While she was inside I grabbed the note from my purse and read it:

_Bella I know Charlie said I need to leave you alone but I love you and you are my daughter in-law. Jacob called me last night and he is now out on bail. You need to talk to him before he does something stupid. I know you two can work this out if you only try to. He is very upset that you have accused him of such awful things and I wish I understood why you are lying about it. I love you._

_Billy Black_

After reading the note I was there but not really paying attention to anything or anyone; that was until Rose got me back to the apartment and escorted me upstairs. "Bella, if you don't speak to me I'm gonna call Edward and have him come here." That brought me back to the real world. "What happened, you've been like a zombie just sitting and staring into space?" I held up the note from Billy and she read it quickly. "Bella don't worry this will all work out." I shook my head and looked into her eyes, "How do you know that Rose?"

She took a deep breath before bringing her legs up and sitting Indian style on the coffee table. "I'm gonna tell you my story but please let me get it all out before you interrupt me." I nodded slightly afraid of what she would have to say to me. "When I was a little girl both of my parents died in a car crash and I didn't have any family to take care of me so I got put into foster care. I was moved from house to house until one family petitioned to keep me. I was so happy because they were really nice people and had already adopted a boy who was about my age and was really nice. We were the happiest family and everything felt perfect again, until I was old enough to start dating.

"There was a house rule, no dating until you were sixteen which was ok but when I did start to date Royce, my adopted bother, became very possessive. He actually beat up my first official boyfriend when he caught us making out. We had a huge fight and didn't talk for a few weeks. Eventually the parentals threatened to ground us until we got over what they called a childish feud. Our relationship was never the same but we got along enough to put on a good show. We stayed like this until we graduated from high school. As a gift to us our parents got us a joint trip to Cancun for a week.

"The trip stated out normal but two nights before we were supposed to go home Royce got drunk with a bunch of local guys." Rose stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. I wanted to tell her to stop that I didn't need to know but she said she wanted to tell me about it. "When he came back to the room he brought two of the guys with him and they had a video camera. They started to harass me so I locked myself in the bathroom but they just knocked the door down. I'm sure I don't need to tell you the details of it but by the end of that night I was raped several times by the three guys and they recorded it all.

"I refused to tell anyone about it but a few weeks after I got back I found out I was pregnant. I stopped eating and when I did eat I would just throw up later. My friends tried to talk to me put I disengaged from all of them and I was nothing more than a shadow. One day mom sent me up stairs to get Royce for dinner and when I opened his bedroom door he was jacking off while watching the video from that night. He never mentioned anything about that night and I assumed he was too drunk to remember but I knew then that I was fooling myself. I turned to run from him but he tried to stop me which caused me to fall down the two flights of stairs in our house.

"When I woke up I was in the hospital with Carlisle as my doctor and he told me that I would be soar from the fall and I had a few bruised ribs and that I had lost the baby. Of course my parents heard that and they wanted to know all about how I got pregnant. When I told them they were both distraught. Royce had left leaving everything of his behind including the tape which verified everything I had said. There is currently still a warrant out for his arrest and I both dread and pray for the day he is caught. My point is I thought my family would hate me if I told them but I was wrong instead they showed me how much they loved by staying by my side. It all worked out."

We sat there for several silent moments both taking in what she had said to me. I never imagined when she said she would understand that she truly would. She not only was betrayed by someone she loved but she was also a prisoner, not in the same sense as me but she was still stuck. Jacob physically kept me from leaving but her mind kept her from doing the same.

"Do you mind me asking how you met Emmett?"

Her smile lit up the entire room when I asked about Emmett. "He was visiting his father at work when the brought me in and he says it was like I was a magnet and he was metal. He couldn't help but be drawn to me. At first I was afraid of him and we became friends first, he was the one who got me to go to therapy and talk about it. He tried to send me to Edward but me and him didn't get along when we first me. I called him an arrogant asshole and he called me righteous bitch and that was all before I knew who he was. I eventually settled on meeting with one of his co-workers Jessica Stanley. She's nice, you might like going to her and I assure you she won't share your case with Edward."

I decided then that I would ask Edward about Jessica later but I wasn't sure if I would go talk to her. Eventually Rose had to leave so that she could get her bosses clothes to him before he left for the day. She told me she would call when she set up a meeting for me and I thanked her for sharing her story with me. Part of me wanted to tell her my horror story but I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. Only a few people knew the truth and I didn't want to make that circle of people any bigger yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it so tell me all of your thoughts.**

**Also if you haven't yet go check out my other stories!**

**~SAM~  
**


	12. Hold Me

**Thanks to anyone out there who is still reading this. I finally broke through my writers block and that is all thanks to WinndSinger story _Mine Alone. _Anyone who likes my story should really check this story out.**

* * *

I decided to make dinner for both Edward and I, it was the least I could do considering all the things he has done for me lately. I was jumpy all afternoon but that was probably due to the fact that I was alone and I knew that Jacob was out there and he knew where I was. I had just finished frying the chicken when Edward came through the front door making me panic until I saw that it was just him.

"What smells so good?"

I relaxed and placed all of the food on the table. "I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and coleslaw for dinner. I hope you don't mind." He moaned and licked his lips. "How did you know that this is my favorite meal?" I tilted my head to the side and couldn't help but smile, "I… I didn't I just saw the chicken in the freezer and everything else just fell into place, but I'm glad you like it." He sat down at the table while I grabbed the rest of the food.

Dinner was uneventful and quiet but it was nice to be able to sit with someone without the need to talk. I wasn't sure how to tell him Jacob was out on bail but I knew I needed to. Who knew if Jacob would go after Edward for helping me and he deserved to be warned. I had actually considered going to stay with my dad but the thought of being there where I knew he could get to me had me shaking.

After we ate Edward refused to let me clear the table or do the dishes. Once everything was finished and cleaned up he joined me in the living room where I was channel surfing trying to find something to watch. He pulled out some paper work from his brief case and started working on them so I turned the TV on mute and subtitles covered the bottom of the screen. I settled on watching Cash Cab. I loved watching this show because it wasn't cheesy like most of the game shows on TV but it was very educational.

I was so deep in concentration trying to answer all the questions that I jumped when Edward barely spoke above a whisper, "USS Arizona." When I looked at him I saw he was no longer working but paying attention to the show. He, of course, had the correct answer but the people in the car weren't as lucky. I turned to him when commercials came on. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

He turned on the couch lifting his leg up on the couch and waited for me to speak. I pulled the letter from Billy out of my pocket and handed it to him. I was worried for the piece of paper when I saw his fist clench around the edges. "So he knows where you are?" I nodded but refused to look him in the eye, "Look Edward I understand if you want me to leave. You've already done way more than I ever should have asked and I appreciate it but he's dangerous. I don't really know him anymore and I don't know what he is capable of doing anymore."

I tried to jerk my hand away when he reached out and grabbed mine but he wouldn't let it go. "Bella you can stay here as long as you want. I don't want you to feel that you need to leave because you are worried for me. I can handle myself and I take care of my friends and you are my friend." I tried to swallow the emotions that wanted to escape me and I looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. I spoke but I was barely above a whisper, "Thanks." He squeezed my hand tighter and just as he was about to speak the house phone rang. "Hello… Hey Rose… Yeah she's right here hold on." He handed the phone to me and left the room to give me some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rose. I just wanted you to know I set you up for a meeting with Jenks for tomorrow at two."

"Oh my God Rose thanks so much."

"No thanks necessary. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

I was beyond shocked that she had gotten me in so quickly but I wasn't going to argue with her. If I have learned anything about my new friends it's that arguing gets you no where. When Edward came back out I told him why Rose called because I figured he was too much of a gentleman to ask but the curiosity would be killing him. We watched two more episodes of Cash Cab before he retired to his room and I spread out on the couch. As I laid there I realized I forgot to ask him about Jessica hopefully I would catch him before left for work.

My dreams were the same as always; I dreamed of Jacob finding me and torturing me until I died. Fortunately I didn't wake Edward with my screams and I was already awake when he came down the stairs in his suit ready to leave for work. I made him a bagel with cream cheese incase he was hungry and he thanked me. "Edward before you leave, Rose told me about Jessica Stanley. I was wondering if you had an opinion about her." He rinsed his coffee mug and plate off before turning to me.

"Well I work with her at the hospital and she has worked with Rose, which I assume you already knew. I find her to be a very professional woman. She pushes her patience but never over does it. If you want I could set up a meeting for you and then you could make your own opinion of her. I'm actually having lunch with her and the other two doctors in our office at noon if you care to join."

I thought about it for a moment and he could tell I was struggling with making a decision. "How about I invite Jasper too and if you get uncomfortable you two can make up an excuse to leave?" I giggled as I nodded and he gave me a quick one armed hug before leaving, "See you at lunch."

I called my dad and Angela and checked my e-mails before I decided to help out by doing some laundry. Before I knew it it was already eleven-thirty and I was headed down stairs to get a cab to take me to the hospital for lunch. I couldn't help but scan everything with my eyes once I was actually out of the private elevator. Just knowing that Jacob could be hiding behind a brick wall ready to pounce on me made me so nervous I thought I would have a heart attack.

When I got to the hospital I was surprised to see Jasper standing outside with a huge smile on his face. "Hello Bella." He reached out and kissed the back of my hand making me laugh. "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" He blushed a little before escorting me inside to the elevators. "Yes ma'am I am always this charming my mother raised me to be a proper southern gentleman." I couldn't contain my laughter when he pulled on the sides of his doctor's coat and stuck his nose up in the air. He eventually joined me in my laughter and everyone looked at us as if we were insane fitting considering what floor we were going to.

Lunch went way better than I ever could have imagined. Jessica was one of the nicest people I have ever met and I could tell she had a thing for Edward but kept that to myself. We had actually set up for me to come in for a couple of sessions within the next few weeks. The other two doctors, Riley and Bree, were just as nice as Jessica but they kept to themselves most of the time. Jasper had to leave half way through lunch for an emergency but he assured me he would see me soon and that Alice wanted to take me shopping. From what I had heard from Rose and Edward I should try to put that off for as long as possible.

It was one thirty by the time I left the hospital and headed straight for Jenks office. I was really glad I had plenty of time because the security in the building was ridiculous. When I asked Rose about it she said it was better to be safe than sorry and I had to agree. I was intimidated by J. Jenks office when Rose showed me in and seeing the man himself didn't help with that. He was physically someone I wouldn't normally be afraid of like Emmett but you could just tell that he demanded respect and he had power.

He was a short man maybe and inch taller than me he was probably well into his fifties and he was completely bald except for the ring around the crown of his head. I imagine he looked like Elmer Fudd had he ever caught Bugs Bunny. He wasted no time in getting down to business. "Mrs. Black I want to make this very clear. I am only seeing you because my secretary has assured me that this is a big case and because you are a close friend to her. I will not tolerate any foolishness if we have a meeting and you don't show I suggest you find another lawyer. Now please start by telling me how a simple divorce case is going to be a big case for me."

Had he been Jacob's lawyer I would be very afraid but since he was on my side I felt confident. "Well first off thank you for seeing me and please call me Bella. I imagine Rose said this would be a big case not because of the divorce but because of the criminal charges I have against my husband. The police assured me that it should be an easy case but I want the best to be sure he gets what he deserves." I could tell that he was interested because he waved for me to continue. "Well a few months ago I told my husband, Jacob Black, that I wanted a divorce and that I was leaving him…."

I skipped over the gruesome details because he looked like he might be sick and I still couldn't say the words out loud. I knew I would have to when the trial came but by then I would have a few therapy sessions under my belt. He immediately agreed to represent me and I was beyond thankful. After hearing my story I thought he might go and hunt down Jacob himself. He told me that he was so upset because he also has a daughter and the thought of someone treating her like that would drive him mad. He told me he needed the contact information for all the doctors I saw from my injuries and anyone else who could testify about the assaults. I gave everything I could before leaving.

Rose was packing up her stuff to leave as I walked out and she offered me a ride. We talked about the meetings I had with Jenks and Jessica then we both agreed that we had seen the attraction she had to Edward. It was funny because Rose said she approached Edward about it but he refused to believe her. She dropped me off outside of the building and I waved at her as she drove away.

I stood there for a minute just breathing and I realized that Rose was right everything would get better. I turned to head into the lobby when a huge hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me deep into the alley next to the building. The hand that was on my wrist was now secure around my throat stopping me from screaming and I felt a familiar body press up against my own. "I've been watching you Bella. You've been a very busy girl today. First your visit to the hospital where I'm sure you fucked that blond doctor then to the lawyer's office. Let me tell you something Bella," I tried to push him off of me using my arms and legs but it was pointless. I began to sob when he slipped his hand into my pants, "You are mine and you always will be no matter how many men you fuck you are mine."

I heard a small click before hearing her yell, "Let her go you son of a bitch!" Both Jacob and I looked over his should to see Alice standing there holding a gun that had to weigh more than her and it was pointed right at Jacob's head. His grip tightened on my throat before he spun us around so that my body was in front of his. He slowly walked us in a wide circle around Alice so that our backs were to the road and she was without an escape route. "Remember what I said Bella, you're always gonna be mine." He kissed right where my neck meet my jaw before throwing me at Alice forcing us both on the ground and Alice to fire her gun in the air. When I looked back he was gone but Jasper was now where Jacob was standing.

"What the hell happened?"

I looked down at Alice who was holding her arm to her chest and I felt terrible. "Oh my God, Alice your arm!" She silenced me and waved Jasper over to us. "Jazz let's get her upstairs and I'll explain everything. Bella are you ok?" I stood and nodded but that was before I realized my pants were still undone as I buttoned and zipped them up I began to cry. Alice pushed Jasper to me and he carried me to the elevator and into the apartment where Edward began freaking out over both Alice, who had a broken arm, and me, who was in hysterics.

After I calmed down I took a shower using the hottest water the shower would allow and I scrubbed until my skin was red. Apparently I took too long in the shower because when I came out wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt Edward was the only one still there. "I ordered pizza for dinner, I hope pepperoni is ok." I closed my eyes and nodded at him. "Alice told me about the alley. Jasper took her to the hospital she has a cracked radius but she will be fine. I also called your father and told him what happened. He's gonna call this in to the cops for you."

I closed my eyes and let the tears pour freely. Edward just let me sit there and cry. I didn't even stop when dinner showed up. Somehow I managed to eat a slice of the pizza. At eleven Edward went up to bed and I stayed on the couch but I moved so I could watch the door just in case Jacob got up here. Every little noise made me jump. I eventually fell asleep but it didn't last because of my nightmares. Edward shook me awake and I was crying again. After an hour Edward tried to leave me to go back to his room but I grabbed his hand, "Can you stay here with me?"

He looked at me almost like he wasn't sure if I was serious but something must have showed him I was serious and that I needed this. He slid on the couch sandwiching me between him and the couch. "Thank you." He rubbed my back and sighed, "Anytime Bella, it's what friends do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you liked it hated it or are indifferent let me know.**


	13. Charlie and Alice

When I woke up Edward was still holding me but we had fallen from the couch onto the floor. I looked around until I saw the clock on the wall and panicked. "Edward, wake up." He lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked worried, "What's wrong Bella?" I pointed at the clock, "You're late for work." He sat up and looked over his shoulder at the clock, "Don't worry about it I'm on-call until noon so I still have two hours before I have to worry about being late." I sat up so that I was sitting in front of him, "Is that a normal thing or just for today?"

He looked at his hands as he spoke, "I woke Monday through Friday every week and one weekend a month. During the week I go in early in the morning except for two days when I am on-call we switch it up so that we don't always have the same mornings off." I sat there for a few moments not really sure how I felt about what he just told me. I guess it shouldn't matter that he kept that from considering how little we really know about each other. I slowly stood up and head towards the kitchen. I turned back to see him still sitting on the floor fiddling with his hands, "French toast or pancakes?" I could see the smirk spread across his face before he looked up at me, "French toast, please."

After breakfast we argued over who would do the dishes and we ended compromising; he washed while I dried and put them away. "So, what made you want to be a doctor?" He paid close attention to the pan he was scrubbing, "Well of course my dad is a doctor so that had something to do with then Jasper wanted to be doctor so it just felt like the right thing to do. I started out wanting to be a pediatrician surgeon but after spending sometime at the hospital with my dad and seeing all the crying that the pediatricians have to deal with I changed my mind. It took me two semesters in medical school to find out that I wanted to be a psychiatrist. I'm fascinated by what goes one in people's heads and the fact that I can help them fix a problem without having to cut into them. I think that makes the healing process so much more personal." As he talked I could slowly see a calmness spread across his face but as soon as he was done talking it washed away.

After he left for work I called my dad and tried to convince him that I was ok after yesterday's events and apparently he went looking for Jacob after talking to Edward last night. According to him he almost arrested Billy for accessory after the fact. I told him to leave Billy alone which caused us to argue. I was still on the phone with him when the elevator doors opened. I wasn't expecting anyone so I jumped and ran from the living room and into the guest room.

"Bella you're being really quiet what's going on?"

I wanted to tell Charlie I was fine but I was too afraid to speak, "Bella, Isabella Marie Swan answer me right now I so help me I am gonna come and get you." Against my better judgment I shushed him and prayed I was just over reacting. I knew it was too early for Edward to be back from work and I was terrified to look and see who it was. "Bella do not shush me. I'm getting in my car now and coming over there." Just as he said that the bedroom door opened to reveal Alice sporting a bright pink cast. I laughed and sighed at the same time, "Dad, it's ok. It's just Alice she just surprised me." I could actually feel him relax even over the phone. "OK well I'll let you go but call me if you need anything. I love you Bells." I said a quick goodbye and I love you to him before walking over to Alice and giving her a huge hug.

"Alice I'm so sorry this is entirely my fault." I lifted her broken arm, "Don't be silly Bella, this is that asshole's fault not yours, but if you want to make it up to me I have a few ideas." We made our way out to the living room and I sat on the couch thinking about what she could have planned, "Let me hear you ideas before I decide." She shrugged before she sat down next to me, "Well the main thing is shopping, but it's shopping Alice style and I want you to sign my cast." I had heard horror stories from Jasper about her shopping habits but I felt like I owed it to her.

"Ok let's go."

She jumped up clapping and squealing, "Thank you Bella, you're gonna love shopping with me I just know it."

When she told me we would be shopping I had no clue she meant that I would be forced to try on every article of clothing she deemed acceptable and then refuse to let me pay for anything, including lunch. We were almost back to Edwards when she stopped and pulled me into an Army surplus store. "Alice what are we doing here?" She rolled her eyes at me and walked right up to the counter. "Alice, it's so good to see you although I am very surprised that you are back here so soon." Alice reached over the counter and pulled the very muscular and scary man into a hug. "I know Steve but I'm not here for me today. My friend here needs two cans of pepper spray and a taser."

My mouth fell open as I looked at Alice. "Alice I can't," she covered my mouth silencing me. "Bella I can't believe after all you've been through that you are going to argue about this with me. You need to be able to protect yourself, hell Rose is signing all three of us up for self-defense classes as soon as she is off work, and don't argue with me." When Steve came back Alice handed him her credit card and then we left.

"Alice I can't accept all of this its way too much. You have to let me pay you back." She shook her, "I didn't pay for anything of yours." We stepped on the elevator and waited for it to go up, "Then who did?" She just smiled at me not saying anything. When the doors opened I dropped all of the bags I was holding and ran into the apartment. "Dad!" He turned around and barely had enough time to catch me when I jumped into his arms. "Bella." He held onto me so tight that I couldn't breathe but I wasn't about to complain. "I missed you so much Bella." Our hug seemed to last forever when we finally pulled apart from each other Edward and Alice were in the kitchen cooking and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the living room watching TV. I didn't even notice when they came in.

Charlie went and sat next to Jasper on the couch to watch some sports game that I wasn't paying any attention to so I made my way into the kitchen to find that Edward and Alice had dinner completely made. I felt completely useless so I grabbed enough dishes for everyone and set the table. When I was half way done I heard all the guys and Rosalie yelling form the living room right before Alice came to help me. "What was all that noise?" She smiled, "I pulled the plug on the TV when they ignored my dinner call. I give them two minutes before they come in here to eat."

As she predicted everyone joined us in the dinning room and settled down to eat. Everyone ate quickly and in silence.

After we were all full and the table was cleared Charlie hugged me and said he needed to leave. I tried not to cry when he left because I wasn't sure when I would see him again. Just as he reached for the button on the elevator Alice came over and hugged him. "It was a pleasure Charlie." She reached into her back pocket and handed him the credit card she had used on me all day.

"Dad, you didn't?" He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Bells, but I wanted to make sure you were taken care of, and before I forget," he reached into his jacket that was draped over his arm and pulled out a box, "here incase you ever need to call me or the police." I wanted to cry when I saw that he had bought me a cell phone. He is always complaining about cell phones and then he goes and buys me one. "The plan details are in the box and the phone is ready to be used and no arguing I'm gonna cover the bill at least until that son of a bitch is in jail for a long time." I couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer as I hugged him again, "I love you dad." The elevator doors opened as he kissed my forehead, "I love you too, be careful." I stood there and nodded as the doors closed.

About an hour after Charlie left everyone else decided it was time to head home. Before leaving Alice handed me a marker and I signed her cast which made her smile even more than she already was.

After they were gone I grabbed Leah's leash so that I could take her out but Edward took it from me. "I'll do it." I tried to stop him or least join with him but he refused and left me all alone in the apartment. I stood there looking at the couch that I normally slept on. Before I realized what I was doing I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went into the guest room. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow and I barely heard Edward and Leah come back in the apartment. The only reason I noticed it was because Edward grunted when he picked Leah up and put her on the bed next to me.

* * *

**Well it wasn't much but I hope you guys liked it, let me know. Also don't forget to go vote on my poll only 4 people have voted.**

**~SAM~  
**


	14. Suprise

My dreams weren't happy ones but I still slept through the entire night, but that probably had more to do with Leah sleeping next to me more than anything else. When I eventually got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen I found a note on the table letting me know that Emmett would be coming by the apartment to pick me up for my meeting with Jessica and that I shouldn't leave the apartment without him. Of course I thought Edward was being ridiculous but when I tried to prove him wrong and leave I couldn't even push the button to call the elevator up.

After I ate a bowl of cereal and got dressed for the day I decided to play with my new phone. The only number it had programmed in it was my dad's so I entered all of the other important numbers that I might need. Since that didn't take too long I also decided to set ringtones for certain people. I gave my dad _Butterfly Fly Away _By Miley Cyrus, Emmett and Jasper shared _The Joker _by The Steve Miller Band, then Alice and Rosalie got _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _By Cindi Lauper. It took a while for me to find the perfect fit for Edward but when I heard Jason Castro's _That's What I'm Here For _I couldn't help but thinking of him it just seemed to be a perfect fit.

I was so caught up in what I was doing with my phone that I didn't even hear when Emmett came in the apartment until I looked up and he was eating a sandwich and watching TV in the chair across from me. "Hey Emmett." He lifted his head to look at me, "Bella you should really be more aware of what's going on around. I could have been that son of a bitch coming in here. You didn't even turn around to look at me when I came in." I didn't feel the need to tell him that my biggest fear wasn't Jacob getting in the apartment when I was alone but him getting in while someone else was with me. I knew all too well the danger anyone would be in if they were up here with me. Although being alone wasn't smart for me at least then no one else would be hurt.

I saw that his plate was clear so I took it from him and put it in the sink which was when I noticed the time. "Emmett I need to take Leah for a walk before we leave." I slipped my shoes on and Leah came running to me with her leash in her mouth, which was a new trick she had learned. I took my time pressing the button and I took even longer stepping onto the elevator when the doors opened. I almost jumped out of my skin when Emmett stepped into the small compartment with me. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I couldn't help but smile up at him and it was like he knew I was silently thanking him.

The ride to the hospital was short and quiet. The only sound in his jeep was the blaring heavy metal music that shook the entire frame. When I walked into the hospital I felt like I had gone deaf because of how quiet it was. Emmett, of course, escorted me up to the office and gave me a tight hug before he left. I surprised myself by not being scared of him when he first pulled me to him. Edward was talking to the receptionist when I signed in and he gave me a worried smile. I knew he was worried about my first session with Jessica, possibly even more so than I was.

It wasn't long before I was called back to join Jessica. Her office wasn't what I expected of her. She seemed like the kind of girl who would be bright and colorful but her office was basic blue and grays with black furniture. Everything from her desk to the couch I was to sit on was black. Our fist session was just covering the basics. She told me what she expected of me and some homework I would need to do for her like keep a journal especially during Jacob's trial. She had me explain my history with Jacob in a nutshell no details were brought out in the first session but it was still emotional for me to talk about the two different Jacob's, the one I loved and the one I now hate.

After my session Edward was waiting for me in the waiting room. I followed him down stairs but stopped when he climbed into a big blue truck. When he saw the confusion on my face he told me it was Jasper's truck and he was letting us use it so we could go and get my belongings from the house. Of course I had forced myself to forget that plan for today but he was right I had things I needed to get from there and since he and the police could do it today I figured there's no time like the present. Although I had full faith in both of the officers that were meeting us there I still called my dad and asked him to be there which he of course agreed to.

He was waiting for us on the side of the road when we got there and Edward followed him down the mile long driveway. My breathing stopped when I saw not only Jacob standing there with the police officers but Billy and Sam were there as well. Edward reached over and held my hand until I was ready to get out of the car. When I did finally get out of the car dad and Edward were both at my side ready to pounce on anyone who even looked at me funny.

I ignored all the looks I was getting from both Billy and Sam, who both thought I was making all of this up, and got straight down to business. Dad stood outside of the bedroom door while Edward helped me pack my clothes and jewelry. I packed everything in that room that was mine and left my wedding and engagement rings on Jacob's bedside table so he was sure to see them. After I was done in the bedroom I grabbed the few things that I refused to leave in the living room because they were either my personal belongings or my family heirlooms.

After everything was packed and loaded in the truck I did one last sweep of the house to make sure nothing of mine was being left. If I could help it I never wanted to place a foot in this house again. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stood in the front hallway staring at the steps I was once chained to and I turned and pushed whoever it was away before letting the tears fall. When I looked up I saw the hurt face of Edward looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was hurt because I rejected him or hurt because he saw the pain I was in, but it didn't matter. Once I saw it was him and not Jake I ran to him and he held me until I was able to get a hold of myself.

My dad cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway and held up some keys. "What about your car Bells?" I shook my head as much as I could against Edward's chest, "Leave it. Jacob bought the car and it doesn't run. He made sure of that the first night." He shut his eyes and closed his fist around the keys in his hand. I left the safety of Edward's arms to go to my dad. As soon as my hand touched his shoulder he relaxed his fist and let the keys fall to the floor. "Com on dad, it's time to go." He draped his right arm over my shoulders as we walked out of the house and only let go when I had to go tell the police I was done.

I felt both Edward and dad tense when the police called Jacob over to us to let him know I was done and that he could go back inside. They both turned to head to their cruiser before I could step away which gave Jacob the perfect opportunity to reach out and grab my arm stopping me from walking away. Even though I knew he wouldn't do anything in front of all these witnesses but that didn't stop my heart from racing. "Bella please," "Jake let go." "don't do this. I love you." "Let go of me." "Let us talk about this. I'm sorry for what I did and," "JAKE!" "I promise it will be different if you come back." I was shaking and his hand wasn't loosening it grip on my arm. If anything it was getting tighter.

I felt my dad standing right behind me and Edward was behind him both ready to pounce on Jacob if need be. "Jacob let her go." Even Billy telling him to let me go wasn't working. I gasped when my dad pulled out his gun, "Jacob Q'wati Black I swear if you don't let my daughter go right now I will shoot you in head." Billy ran to us and started prying his son hand off of me. "Charlie put the gun away. He let her go now please put your gun away." When he didn't lower his gun I placed my hands on his pushing the gun down and forcing him to look at me, "It's time to go dad." He gave a short quick nod before turning and heading to his cruiser.

Edward guided me over to the truck as Billy called out a thank you for stopping Charlie which I ignored. I silently cried throughout the entire ride back to Edward's apartment.

Even though it felt like a lot of stuff when we first packed it unloading it only took ten minutes, of course being able to hold the personal elevator until everything was loaded and unloaded helped speed things up. Edward took Leah for a quick walk while I started empting my boxes. The hardest ones were those from the living room because they were nick-knacks and things I didn't want to get broken but I didn't want to move Edward's stuff around either. I settled for leaving it packed and placed it in the closet that was not over filled with clothes.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching some TV show I had never heard of and had absolutely no interest in watching. When I sat on the couch next to him he turned the TV off and grabbed my hand dragging me to the elevator. "Where are we going?" He draped his arm over my shoulders as the elevator descended. "I thought I told you, Emmett and Rose are having everyone over for dinner tonight. We don't have to go if you don't want. I just need to give Jasper his truck back." I elbowed him in the rib, "Don't be ridiculous. Even if I didn't want to go, which isn't the case, you should still go." I would have felt terrible if he would have stayed behind because I didn't want to go. However we always had fun when we all got together I could use some fun after the day I had.

Edward laughed at me as I danced in my seat to Jaspers country music that was in his CD player. Normally I don't listen to that kind of music but it was nice to try something different. It just got better when Edward joined in the foolishness and started belting out the songs in the worst southern accent I had ever heard.

We pulled up to a brick house with a double garage that had Edward's car parked in the driveway. I was amazed by the size of their yard considering we were still in the city. I could tell from the outside that the house had two floors and it was beautiful. Edward didn't even stop to knock on the door before he put a key in the lock and walked right in. "Do you all have keys to each others homes?" He held the key up and shrugged, "It makes it easier you know incase of an emergency." I nodded understanding what he was saying.

Immediately after we stepped in the house I stopped after smelling something that made my stomach churn. I covered my mouth and nose while still trying to be polite. "Edward, Bella we're all in here!" I heard Rose yelling from what I assumed was the kitchen because as we got closer to her voice the smell got stronger. "Edward, where's the bathroom?" He pointed down a hall, "First door on your right." I said a quick thank you before running down the hall and into the bathroom. I made it just in time to get my head in the toilet before I threw up everything that was in my stomach.

I sat there hugging the side of the toilet until I felt slightly better. I rinsed out my mouth but as soon as I opened the door and the smell hit me again I went back to dry heaving over the toilet. I wasn't sure how long I was in there when I heard knocking on the door that I refused to respond to. Of course this wasn't something they were ok with so when my phone rang blasting Jason Castro I had to answer it. "Bella are you alright?" I groaned into the phone which was enough to let Edward know I wasn't ok.

Of course there is a plus side to having him and Jasper being doctors. I figured it was just a small case of the flu or maybe my nerves were finally catching up from the bad day. Of course after the check up Jasper gave me he asked everyone to leave us alone for a few moments. Edward silently asked me if I was going to be ok and I nodded. We were in the bathroom and I was sitting on the countertop while Jasper was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Bella you don't have a fever so I don't think it's the flu. It's possible that it could be from stress but considering that you said the smell of dinned triggered you getting sick." I knew where he was going with this and I didn't want to hear it.

I covered my ears and tried to ignore him but he wouldn't allow me to ignore him. He came over and pulled my hands down from my ears. "Bella if you are," I covered his mouth stopping him from saying it. Somehow hearing him say it seemed to just make it real not that it wasn't already real. He pulled my hand down from his mouth right before there was a knock on the door. I hadn't noticed that he had sent Alice away but she stuck her head in the door and handed him a bag from Wal-greens. I panicked when I saw what was in it. Alice smiled, "I didn't tell anyone they all think I got you stuff for the flu." I smiled before taking the box from Jasper.

Both he and Alice left the bathroom so that I could take the test. It was the longest two minutes of my life waiting for that stupid test to reveal my future. I didn't know what I was going to do if the test came back positive. After actually getting away from the house and Jacob I figured I was done with all of his drama, but I guess I was wrong. I looked down at the test and sobbed when I saw what was flashing on the stupid stick in my hands.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**So it took a while to write this one but here it is. Let me know what you think and give me any ideas you might have for this story. **

**~SAM~  
**


	15. Chloe

When I left the bathroom Edward insisted we go home so I could get some rest. I gave Jasper a slight nod and he immediately knew what it meant. Once I was in my room back at Edward's I sent Jasper a text begging him not to tell anyone and he thankfully agreed.

It has been two weeks since I found out about the baby and I am in such a deep depression that I just lay around all day not doing much of anything. Jasper hooked me up with a doctor and I saw him immediately, he explained all of my options to me but I never even thought about anything other than having the baby. Yes the baby is Jacob's and I hate him and wish that he would leave me alone but that wasn't the child's fault. Nobody knows about this except for me and Jasper. I found out that I am five weeks and the baby seems healthy. I knew I couldn't hide this forever but I figured I would hide it for as long as possible. I didn't even tell Jessica in our sessions, which Jasper frowned upon. I just didn't want to risk it, she works with Edward and she might let it slip.

Ever since I got my stuff from the house I haven't heard from Jacob but that didn't really mean anything. If I know Jake, which I do, he is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I had a meeting later in the day with Jenks and I unfortunately had to tell him about the baby. If things didn't go our way and Jacob somehow manages to not go to prison Jenks would need to know about our child so he could keep Jake away. This baby maybe half Jacob but I wasn't letting him anywhere near the baby.

Rose came and picked me up from the apartment during her lunch which she took later so I wouldn't have to hang around the office all afternoon. Jenks was waiting for me when we arrived and was more than happy to see that I was early. "Well Bella I wish all of my clients were as punctual as you. Maybe then I would never fall behind schedule." He offered me a drink which I graciously declined before we sat down to talk.

"Now as you know your husband's trial is coming up in a month in a half," I shuddered when he called Jake my husband, "I have gotten testimonies from all parties that were involved so we are completely ready for this case. It should be an easy win with all of the evidence we have against him. So I would like to start discussing your divorce. From what you told me last time you don't want the house or any of the belongings all you want is your car, which is paid off, and half of the money you both invested in stocks; is this correct?" I nodded as I gnawed on my bottom lip, "I also wasn't full custody of our child without visitation for Jacob."

Jenks was looking down at some papers on his desk and looked up at me over the rim of his glasses before he sighed and removed them. "How far along are you?" I ran my hand through my hair, which is a nervous habit I recently picked up from Edward, "Six weeks give or take a few days." He laid his glasses on the desk, "I will make sure I put this into the agreement but I want to wait and tell him and his lawyer about this after his criminal hearing. If he goes to prison like we plan the judge will grant you an immediate divorce without negotiations which will guarantee you get full custody." I swallowed thickly afraid to ask my next question, "What if he doesn't go to prison?" He avoided all eye contact with me as he answered my question. "Then it will be a fight. He probably won't agree to the terms since you said he wanted a child. Then we would also have to prove that he is a threat to the child to be able to deny him any contact." He must have seen the panic on my face because he reached out and clasped my hands in both of his, "Have faith I'm talking about a worst case scenario here and I highly doubt he will get off on this but I wanted you to be aware. Now I think that is all for today so I will see you a week before the trial or if there are any changes." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he escorted me out to Rose who was waiting for me to leave.

Once I was back at the apartment I took Leah for a quick walk taking both pepper spray and my taser with me. Alice was still trying to get me to sign up for self defense classes when I asked Jasper and my new doctor, Dr. George Yearta; they both told me I should take these classes. However Dr. Yearta told me I should take a pregnancy Attack Preventions instead of a normal self defense class. Since I was afraid to tell anyone about the baby I had suckered Jasper into take me to and from them during the day. I would start those tomorrow. Tonight all I had to worry about was getting back to the apartment and making dinner for Edward and myself.

I wasn't expecting to be gone as long as I was so when I got back Edward was already there and changed out of his work clothes. "Hey Bella, how did your meeting with Jenks go today?" I shrugged as I hung Leah's leash up. "It was good. He wants to wait and see how the trial goes before we discuss the divorce apparently it will help me get a divorce faster if Jacob is in prison." He nodded as if he was listening but I couldn't be sure because he was staring at the TV as if it had the answers to the world on it. I shrugged it off and went to see what I should make for dinner.

I thought about spaghetti earlier but it just didn't sound good now. I saw a bag of frozen fries in the freezer and pulled them out before grabbing a package of hotdogs out of the fridge. "Hey, do hotdogs and fries sound ok to you?" At the mention of food he jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. "They sound perfect do you need any help?" I reached into a basket and grabbed an onion and held it and a knife up. "You cut and I'll cook?" He rolled his eyes but grabbed them from me and made his way over to the cutting board.

I deep fried the fries and boiled the hotdogs as he cut the onion into tiny pieces. We were quiet as we worked but it wasn't awkward. I never felt like I had to fill every silence with conversation when around Edward. With Jake all we seemed to do was talk but it became obvious to me that just because we talked didn't me either of us really listened to the other.

After we both were finished we sat at the table and began to eat dinner. "So Edward I told you about my day so it's your turn to tell me about yours; anything interesting happen today?" He immediately blushed and took a big swig of his beer. "Um, actually one of the surgical nurses, Chloe, asked me out on a date." He looked at me as if he was expecting me to yell and be mad. I gave him a sincere smile before speaking, "Well are going on a date with her?" For a second he looked disappointed but he shrugged and that look disappeared. "No I told her I would think about it but I don't think I will."

I dropped the fry that I was currently holding. "Why, is she ugly or something?" He almost looked offended by my question, "No! She's pretty and nice from what I can tell. She has blond hair, blue eyes, a dark tan, plump lips, and her ass is…" he looked up and looked like he was gonna be sick, "anyway she's just not my type." I laughed, "It sounds to me like she is exactly your type you just don't know it yet." He stood and carried his empty plate to the dishwasher. "I think you should go out with her. Ever since I showed up here you never go out. I'm starting think you're an anti-social person, but then I wonder if it's just because of me. I can go stay with Angela if I'm in your way or something."

He spun around and looked like someone had slapped him across the face. "Bella, I don't want you to leave unless you are ready to. Besides if you left I would just be worried because that monster is still out there. Trust me you're not getting in my way when it comes to women I just don't date people who don't make me take a second look." I nodded before giving Leah the rest of my hotdog and putting my plate in the dishwasher. "OK but if you ever need the place to yourself for a night I will disappear and not ask any questions." He messed up my hair, "Anyone who can't handle you being around doesn't deserve any of my time." I pushed on his shoulder sliding him into the fridge and I laughed at him. "Ha, the jokes on you because I was on my way to the fridge anyways, you want a beer?" I shook my head causing him to quirk his eyebrow at me. "I'm tired I'm gonna go bed." He nodded and wished me sweet dreams.

I called Leah as I walked to my room but she didn't follow I decided to give her time while I went to the bathroom and got changed. After getting dressed I called for her again but still didn't come when I stepped out of the room to see where she was I cocked my hip and crossed my arms over my chest scowling at the sight before me. Leah was sitting on the couch next to Edward. He was holding out a chip to her and she would carefully take it from him. Edward just shrugged at me when he saw me looking at them. "Traitor!" Leah tilted her head at me as if asking what she did wrong but sill didn't come to me. I gave up and left my door cracked before climbing in bed.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was gone but he left a note telling me he walked Leah before he left for work. It still made him nervous when I walk her by myself, it didn't seem to matter that I had pepper spray and a taser with me whenever I left the apartment. Even my dad felt that I should have an escort at all times. I quickly got dressed and waited for Jasper to show up and take me to my first class.

When we first arrived at class the instructor, Anni, tried to tell Jasper he wasn't allowed in but when I refused to come in without him she said as long as he stayed in a corner it should be fine. He asked me if I was ok before walking away from me and I smiled at him and told him I was fine. Really I wasn't afraid to be in this class without him but I would have felt bad if he had to wait out in the car because I refused to tell anyone else about the baby.

This first lesson was basically listening to Anni tell us what we should and shouldn't do. Like always pay attention to your surroundings, avoid unsolicited help, use valet if possible, meet people in a public place, follow your instincts, and don't be afraid to be rude. After explaining all of this to us she then began to explain what weapons we could carry on our person. I already carry both of the weapons she mentioned for us to consider.

As class was wrapping up she gave us one last piece of advice, "Ladies my last lesson for you today is when you are being attacked don't worry about your baby. I know you think I am crazy but if you think about it logically if you aren't safe then neither is your child. Next time we will teach you some self defense moves that you can do that shouldn't harm your child but I do want to stress that if it comes down to your safety or the baby I encourage you to save yourself at all costs."

After the class was over I looked around at all of the women who were there. Each woman was in a different stage of pregnancy. Some looked like they were here just as a precaution against strangers but then others had visible bruises and cuts on their bodies and I knew they were most likely here for the same reason I was. Some asshole had abused them and now they wanted to be able to protect themselves and their child.

Jasper came over and placed his hand on my shoulder asking if I was ready to leave I nodded and we headed out to his car. Once he saw me safely to the elevator he left to get back to work. I looked around the apartment and decided to get out of my funk and I cleaned every inch of the apartment. After I was done cleaning the rooms I did some laundry. I stopped and made myself a tuna sandwich which I regretted because I ended up worshiping the porcelain god again. Apparently my kid doesn't like anything I like. Normally nothing hits the spot like a good tuna sandwich but I don't think I will ever look at tuna the same again.

I didn't feel like doing too much for dinner so I made a salad and Edward had bought a couple of bread bowls the last time he went shopping. With that in mind I made some potato soup with bacon, chives, and cheddar cheese. I had just finished the soup when Edward got home looking upset. "Everything ok Edward?" He shrugged, "Chloe cornered me with Jasper apparently I have a triple date tomorrow night." I felt a sharp pain deep inside my gut when he said he had a date but I pushed it aside. "Really, who all is going?" He sat in his normal chair before answering me, "Well according to Jasper; him, Alice, Emmett, and Rose have been double dating for a while now and since Chloe asked me in front of him I was forced into joining them."

I took a deep breath before turning back to him with a beer in my hand for Edward. "Well that sort of works out great because I was gonna go hang out with Angela tomorrow night. I was a little worried you would be sitting here worried about me since you have no social life, but now we both have plans." He just shrugged before he started eating.

Neither of us really spoke the rest of the night. When I made it to my room I closed the door and called Angela to see if she could hangout tomorrow night and thankfully she could. This time when I called out to Leah she came running and jumped into the bed and curled around my feet. Edward called out and said good night and I yelled it back. Before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming.

* * *

**Seems like a bunch of fluff to me but I'll let you guys decide for yourselves. Click the button below and leave me a review *PLEASE*!**

**~SAM~**


	16. Angela

The next day was stressful. I had a rough therapy session which had me in tears almost the whole time. Jessica assumed this was because I was talking about Jacob, which of course could be true but when I asked Jasper he told me I would be likely to cry over little things. Jasper picked me up from the apartment and volunteered to take me home but after my session Edward was waiting for since his last patient called and canceled. As much as I loved all of my new friends and how much they care about me being babysat whenever I leave the apartment it was driving me crazy so I was looking forward to some time away from them tonight.

"So what are you and Angela doing tonight?"

"I don't know maybe go to s strip club, get a tattoo, and hook up with some random guys after drinking our weight in alcohol."

When I looked over at Edward he looked like he could kill someone and the vein in his forehead looked ready to bust. "Edward, I'm kidding. We'll probably order in some take-out, drink a bottle of wine and watch some chick flicks." I swear I saw his smirk try to appear but he stopped it. "What about you guys?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing when he groaned. "We're going out to dinner at some fancy restaurant before we go to a club for some drinking and dancing."

When we got to the apartment I went straight to my room since Edward insisted he walk Leah. I grabbed some clothes and necessities that I would need for the night and tomorrow. By the time I was done packing Edward was back, "Are you ready to leave? I can give you a ride if you like." I shook my head no, "Angela is going to stop and pick me and Leah up on her way home from work." He kneeled down next to Leah to pet her. "You don't have to take her, she can stay here." When I started shaking my head he stopped me. "Please, it would make me feel a lot better knowing that you won't be walking her by yourself, besides I'm used to having someone here at night. The apartment would feel empty." I sighed but agreed, "Fine, at least now Angela won't have to worry about her cat."

After I caved about Leah staying here Edward went to go take a shower and get ready for his night out. I decided to try and take a quick nap while it was quiet. I was so tired from my therapy and the baby, I was already exhausted and if I wanted to do anything with Angela tonight I would need a nap.

* * *

I woke up to a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. When I got up to go see what it was I ran right into Edward who was wearing nothing but his boxers. The force from me running into him caused me to fall backwards but right as I should have hit the floor I felt his muscular arms wrap around me saving me. "Thanks." He stood me back up, "No problem." When I looked around I saw a broken plate on the floor. "What on earth did you do?"

He pushed me backwards so I was out of the kitchen and so that he could get his shoes. "I was putting the clean dishes away and I dropped the plate. Don't go in there you might cut your feet." By the time I had my own shoes on he had already swept up the broken plate and was back to putting the dishes away. "Do you need any help?" Just as the question let my lips the house phone rang, "Can you answer the phone?" I nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Mike downstairs. There is an Angela Weber down here asking to be allowed up."

"Please send her up."

When I turned around Edward was done emptying the dishwasher and was leaning against the counter. "Angela's on her way up so I'm gonna get going. Have fun on your date." I saw him roll his eyes before I turned to go grab my bag. When I returned Edward was talking with Angela who was laughing at something he said.

When I cleared my throat they both turned to look at me and I nodded to the door, "I'm ready." I was surprised when Angela turned and gave Edward a quick hug before joining me. Don't get me wrong Angela is a great person who loves everyone but she would barely shake Jake's hand. I pushed that thought aside as we waited for the elevator. I turned to Edward when the doors opened. "You're sure you don't want me to take Leah?" He placed his hands on his hips, which just pointed out he was still only wearing his boxers, and tilted his head. "Go and have fun Bella, Leah will still be here when you get back." I nodded as I walked backwards into the elevator and waved bye to him.

"I think Edward has a thing for you."

I looked to the ground and shook my head. "No he's just a good friend. Besides he has a date tonight." When I looked over at her she looked confused, "Sorry to burst your bubble." She just shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways I was thinking _Gilmore Girls_ marathon and take-out, unless you want to go out?" I shook my head, "No, Gilmore's and take-out sounds perfect. I just need time to relax with a girl. Edward isn't into our shows and I feel like I am intruding on his private time." She nudged me with her elbow, "I bet he doesn't mind as much as you think he does.

We stopped and got so much food I was sure we would never eat it all. Since it was a Gilmore night we decided to embrace their eating habits and get way too much food that Angela could eat from for a couple of days. When we got to the apartment Angela quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt which made me feel like less of a slob. I was spreading our food out onto the coffee table while she got us some wine. "Hey I forgot to tell you I ran into Emily earlier today. She said she hasn't seen you around and asked how you were. I told her you were good but you wanted to be left alone at least for now. I hope that's ok?"

I smiled as I took my glass from her and placed it on the table hoping she wouldn't notice I wouldn't drink it, "No that's fine. I haven't seen her since I first left Jake and she just wouldn't understand." I noticed a change in the atmosphere without even trying. "Go ahead, you're my friend and I don't want you to be afraid to ask me something." She sighed before taking a big sip of her wine. "It's just, you say she wouldn't understand but the truth is none of us understand. We've all heard Jake's side of the story but you're not telling anyone your side." I almost dropped my egg roll when my head jerked to look at her, "Are you talking to him?" She reached out and grabbed my hand while shaking her head. "No, Emily told me what Jake has told them and what he says I just don't believe, but I wish you could tell me what really happened."

I place what was left of my egg roll on the table before pulling my knees up to my chest. "You remember when I told you that Jake and I were drifting apart and you said you had noticed it?" She nodded, "Well I told him and he lost it. I mean he went completely crazy. He kept me locked up inside of the house and… well I'll spare you the awful details but it got really bad. It was so bad that I had to break out of our house and escape which was when I had him arrested. I didn't have anyone willing to help me that actually could besides Edward and his friends."

I didn't even realize I was crying until she handed me a tissue. "Why didn't you come to me I would have helped?" She wasn't mad but curious. "I didn't have any access to the outside world. Edward only knew about my situation because at the beginning I was hurt so badly I had to go to the hospital and they called Edward to do a psych consult when I told them what Jacob had done. I didn't want to get you involved because I wasn't sure what Jake would do if he found me."

She pulled me against her and hugged me for a few minutes. "I always knew that man was an asshole. He better never cross my path again or I will kick his ass, muscles or not." A small laugh escaped me and she nudged me before turning on the DVD. It was the perfect night after that. We ate junk food and watched great TV until we both passed out on the couch. I woke up and smiled when I saw the sun shining through the window. I felt a little lighter after telling Angela what happened. I decided to go and make some breakfast before Angela woke up.

I had just put the food on our plates when she stumbled into the kitchen with a massive knot in her hair. I laughed as I handed her a plate and she flipped me off. "So what are you plans for today?" I perked up a little, "Actually I have self defense classes today. I was gonna see if you would like to come with me. The guys don't really let me go out alone, but if I told them you were with me they might let me go without an escort." She smiled while she chewed her bite of food. "I would love to go with you."

I gnawed on my bottom lip not sure how to tell her about the baby. I decided to just rip the band aid off. "I need to tell you something before we go to my class." She nodded, "It's not a normal self-defense class," I looked up through my lashes, "it's for pregnant women." Her fork slipped from her fingers and clanked against her plate. "You said you didn't want…" I couldn't even looker her in the eyes, "that son of a bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

I reached over and grabbed her hand trying to calm her down, "Please don't, he deserves to rot in jail and he will. Also you can't tell anyone. No one but my lawyer, OB-GYN, and Jasper know. I don't want Jacob to know until after his court date." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "My lips are sealed. Now let me clean the dishes while you get dressed and let's get out of here." I nodded and quickly got dressed. I was extremely glad to have everything out in the open with Angela and I'm sure Jasper would appreciate not having to listen to me all the time. It felt great to have a part of my normal self back.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it and I am really trying to keep up with my updates but life is still getting in the way**. **Please review and tell my what you like, what you hate, and what you want to see. **

**~SAM~  
**


	17. Stir Fry

Angela was great at the self defense class. Since she's a female she was allowed to sit with me and she participated. "So I was thinking, if it's alright with you, that I would attend this class with you every week." I couldn't help but squeal and jump at her. "Thank you! I mean Jasper's gonna be the one who loves you the most because he felt awkward last week but it will be great to spend more time with you."

She escorted me upstairs and I stopped to put her name on the list to be allowed up at any time. "So if anyone ever wants to go up to see you guys they have to stop and tell the security desk?" I blushed as I stuck my key in the elevator. "Unless you have a key, then yeah you do. The only people who have keys besides me and Edward are his brother Jasper and best friend Emmett. That's part of the reason that I feel comfortable here."

When we got inside I heard Edward's cell ringing on the coffee table but he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed it and saw 'Hospital' flashing across the screen. I told Angela to wait downstairs while I went upstairs to look for Edward. I found him sleeping in his bed lying on his stomach. He looked so peaceful with the sunlight pouring in through the window and of course my hormones decided to kick in and tears started to fill my eyes. Just as a single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek Edward rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. I quickly wiped the tear away, hoping he didn't see it, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He slowly sat up with a confused look on his face which disappeared when he started looking around the room until his eyes finally settled on the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. When I followed his gaze I blushed because I realized that he was not only shirtless but his pants and boxers were lying in the pile as well.

I quickly extended the hand that was currently holding his cell phone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but your phone was ringing and it was the hospital. I thought it might be important." As soon as he took the phone from my hand I left the room and ran straight for Angela who was watching some stupid soap opera. I tried to focus on anything else in the room or on TV but my mind stayed focused on the fact that I almost saw Edward completely naked.

Almost a two hours later Edward emerged from his room wearing jeans with a hole in the knee and an old Aerosmith shirt. Without saying a word he went into the kitchen grabbed a can of coke and then plopped down in the recliner.

"What the hell are we watching?"

I just shrugged and Angela sprang into action. "_General Hospital_, I love this soap opera but since I woke all week I watch the marathon on Soap Net every Saturday." I heard him groan and I pinched my lips together to keep from laughing. We watched a few more episodes before Angela left and then we watched a few episodes of _Punk'd. _

My stomach growled and realized how late it was, "Edward, are you staying in for dinner?" He nodded since he was in the middle of taking a sip of his drink. "Ok well I'm gonna go start something because this episode is a rerun." As I made my way to the kitchen Edward stood and said he would help because he had also already seen this one and he knew how it ended.

I settled on making stir fry and rice; it wasn't anything spectacular but it was still better than ordering take out. Edward started the rice while I cooked the chicken before adding the vegetables. Once everything was in the pans and cooking I asked Edward to make sure it didn't burn while I called Jasper and my dad.

As I expected Jasper was thrilled that he would no longer have to sit thought a class where the main target on a man is his crotch but he also said if Angela missed a day to give him a call. When I talked to my dad he said that he and Billy still weren't on good terms.

Apparently Billy believed his son could never do any of the things I accused him of and, of course, my dad called him and Jake liars. I felt terrible that I was tearing them apart. They used to be best friends who would fish during the day and watch whatever game was on at night and because of me and Jake they are fighting like two beta fish in the same tank. I told him goodnight and that I would call him tomorrow when I had more time to talk.

When I came back to the kitchen I was surprised that Edward had not only done as I asked but once the food was finished he also put everything on plates and had the table set. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as we sat down to eat.

**EPOV**

My date was a complete and utter failure. Chloe is a beautiful women and any guy would be luck to have her, I know classic line but I mean it. She really is great and she is even nice which is rare in a woman a beautiful as her but I just didn't feel like we had anything to build on. As we talked through dinner we found that neither of us really likes the same things. She loves heavy metal and hates classical where as I love classical and can give or take the metal bands. She hates animals and I am utterly attached to Leah she is like a kid only you don't have to change diapers. I was amazed I convinced Bella to leave her with me. I probably would have been lonely without both of them. And that brings me to my biggest problem; I think I'm falling for Bella.

This is not a bad thing by any means but she is just getting out of an abusive marriage and I can't expect her to care for me in that way, in fact I know she doesn't. This entire thing started out as me just wanting to help someone that needed it. I had heard from both of my parents what a lovely woman Mrs. Bella Black was but when I met her at the fundraiser I could see it for myself.

I was in an awful mood because of my patient but she was still very kind to me. Then when I met her again while she was in the hospital I saw a change in her. It was subtle and you could miss it if you weren't paying attention but it was like the lights were dimmed. They weren't out yet but they weren't as bright as they once were. When she told me what happened I of course thought she had hit her head and was confused like the other doctors, but something about her made me believe everything she said and I am glad I listened.

I gave her my number when it became obvious that none of the other doctors believed her. Every night after I gave it to her I hoped she would call and ask for my help but she never did. I had almost lost hope that she would ever call me when she finally did while I was at work. It was pure luck that Emmett could go get her, but even if he couldn't have I would have left work to help her. There's just something about her that makes me want to keep her out of harms way. Every time either of us leaves the apartment I worry that something will happen and I will never see her again so I stop and take one last look so I will never forget her in that moment.

It wasn't until I was on my date with Chloe and she was asking to come back to my apartment that I realized that Bella was more than a friend to me. It felt wrong to be with Chloe. I tried to gently let her down but that back fired. She yelled at me in front of the club for ten minutes before she went back in to find someone else to go home with. I kept my head down the whole walk home and it didn't help that when I got there and it was empty with only Leah as company. I didn't want to be alone but the one person I wanted to be with was staying away tonight. I thought about calling her but every time I tried I decided against it. She needs time out with her friends and I had to give her that.

I wasn't sure how long I could keep my feelings for her from showing but I knew I needed to put them off for as long as possible. Although I wanted to scream it from the rooftops I also didn't want to scare her off. I would have to plan this perfectly and the only person I could think of that could help me was none other than Alice.

When Bella left me alone to go call her dad I called Alice and asked her to meet me tomorrow for lunch. Of course she agreed but I am sure she already knows why I need her, she's weird like that in fact we rely on her to make our bets when it come down to the super bowl.

When Bella came back into the kitchen I wanted to pull her chair out for her but I clenched my fists and forced myself to remain seated. "So Edward how was your date last night?" I groaned as I swallowed my mouth full of food. "It was awful. We had absolutely nothing in common, by the end of the night she left with some other guy. How was your night at Angela's?" I saw a flicker of pain in her eye but as soon as it appeared it was gone, "We had a good time. I told her everything about Jake and we both cried then we devoured way too much junk food as we watched _The_ _Gilmore Girls_. It ended up being a great night. She even agreed to attend my self-defense classes with me so Jasper doesn't have to."

I felt a little jealous that she told Angela so much about Jacob when she will barely open up to me about it. I wonder if she only thinks of me as a person helping her out. I hope she considers me a friend but how am I supposed to know we've never really discussed what this relationship is. With that thought I quickly finished my meal and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I claimed that I had some work to do and disappeared. I was really just trying to figure out if I had missed a sign from her. Something that would give me a hint as to what we were, if anything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	18. Elevator

**BPOV**

Ever since the night after his date Edward has been acting very weird, he comes home from work and hides out in his office. On the rare occasions that he has spoken to me it was anything but friendly. This had been going on for nearly a week and it was driving me crazy. Even when he was here it felt like he wasn't. I tried to talk to him about the job interview I had this afternoon but he had is headphones in while reading over his paperwork. It almost felt like he was trying to make me feel unwanted. If he wants me to move out all he has to do is say so. I thought I had made that clear.

"Hey, Bella you ready to go?"

I placed Leah's bowls of food and water down on the floor before grabbing my purse and joining Angela at the elevator. The only thing that didn't change this past week was how protective of my safety everyone is. Billy had called my dad four days ago and asked if either of us heard from Jacob, apparently he hasn't been to work and when Billy went to the house the mailbox was overflowing with mail. Since Edward wasn't paying me any attention I told everyone else which caused Jasper and Emmett to freak out. Ever since I told them they would both called me several times during the day; the one time I missed a call from Emmett he drove over to make sure I was alright. Needless to say I always answer when one of them call me.

We were both quiet on the way to the school. Angela must have noticed how nervous I was because it is very uncharacteristic of her to not talk or sing to the radio. We pulled up to the big black metal fence and she reached out the window to press the call button. A very scary security guard emerged from the little building and asked who we were and what our business was. I told him my name and that I was there for an interview. After checking his clip board he nodded before typing in a code allowing the gate to open. He quickly told Angela which building to drive to and then we were off.

Angela, thankfully, agreed to wait in the car for me. I didn't need my potential boss to think I need a babysitter. I was surprised by how loud the music was in the office but once someone noticed me they turned it down. "I take it you are my twelve o'clock?" I nodded and extended my hand, "Yes Ma'am I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for the secretary position." She quickly shook my hand and led me to the back office.

"OK Bella I'm Principal Johnson. As you know I am currently looking for a personal secretary. Can you please tell me if you have any experience in this type of work?"

I carefully sat down before speaking, "Well I've never been a secretary in a school setting before but I used to do some secretary work at the police station in my home town." She nodded and quickly wrote some stuff down. "I have to be honest with you Bella, it takes a lot to impress me with just an application and resume but you have done so. I called some of the places you have volunteered at recently and they all had nothing but praise for you. Since you do have some experience in this department and I am absolutely desperate, would like the job? It pays $43,000 a year. You will work Monday-Friday from 9-4 with an hour lunch. You will get full benefits including dental and all major holidays off. We are closed the entire month of December and the first two weeks of January, summer starts at the end of May and ends the third week in August. If you agree to take the job you can start on Monday. Any questions?"

I sat for a moment in shock of all the info I just took in. "Um… How often do we get paid?" She smiled at me, "You get paid every other week and we spread the salary out so that you get paid all year round not just during the school year. As a secretary you will have to commute; only teachers are allowed to live on campus and that is so they can keep an eye on the kids." She raised her eyebrows silently asking for my next question. "How tight is the security?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion but I wasn't about to explain why that mattered to me. "We have three normal guards and unless someone is on the guest list or have a security card they aren't allowed in. Bryan is the guard here right now and he is a retired cop. We also have Ronald and Wolfman, Ronald is a retired marine and Wolfman used to be in the secret service. Don't be put off by his name it's a nickname and her prefers that we call him that. He is embarrassed by his real name, Terry."

I guess there is no reason for the guys to worry about my safety with those guys around besides I would still carry my pepper spray and my taser with me. "Well Principal Johnson it seems that you have a new secretary." "Then I guess you should start by calling me Louanne." She smiled and explained a few things to me about the school and all the rules. We walked down to the security office to have my card made and we took a tour of all the buildings. When I looked over whelmed she assured me I would catch on.

When I finally made it back to the car Angela was reclined in the driver's seat sleeping soundly. I felt bad about waking her up but I didn't want to sit around here all day. She was so excited about me getting the job that she insisted that we go out to dinner to celebrate. When we stopped at Olive Garden she went in to put our name on the list and quickly called Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett and Jasper were both excited but worried about me getting the job and Edward didn't answer his phone, big surprise. I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way into the restaurant.

Right after I sat next to Angela we were called for our table. We were seated at a table that was just barely big enough for the two of us but we didn't complain because there were several others who were still waiting to be seated. When the waiter came back I ordered a coke and the Ravioli di Portobello. After I ordered my attention was drawn to a very familiar head of bronze hair. He was sitting at a table across the room but I knew it was him. I could really tell by the way he pulled at his hair. I thought maybe he was here on a date and tried not to pry but I couldn't help it.

That would explain all of his weird behavior. If he was dating someone it would make sense that he would be upset about me being there. I hope he doesn't think he can't bring a date home because of me. My line of thought stopped when I looked over again and I saw that the person sitting across from him was Carlisle. I sighed from disappointment. Edward having a secret girlfriend would have explained everything, but now I still have absolutely no idea why he is acting weird.

After Angela saw me staring at Edward she insisted that she had to be somewhere by a certain time so we hurried up and ate our food in silence. I tried to enjoy the taste but I was practically shoving it in and swallowing. We left the restaurant before they even got their food so I knew it would be a while before he would be home.

Once Angela dropped me off I decided to take Leah for a quick walk ignoring the 'Bella goes nowhere alone rule'. The sun was just starting to set when we got outside and it was so beautiful. I normally detested the city because it takes away all the Earth's natural beauty but for some reason I couldn't help but be relaxed and calm in the moment. I didn't have to walk long with Leah before she had done her business and was ready to go home.

I was still smiling as I opened the door to the building but I stopped in my tracks when I heard his voice. "You will let me upstairs. My wife is up there and I demand you let me go to her." "I'm sorry sir but you aren't on the list and with no one home to permit you I can't allow that." I jumped and Leah growled when we heard something crash in the lobby. Even though there was no obvious bump my hands instinctively reached out to cover my baby. I may not have wanted this child beforehand but now I can't help but love it.

Jacob continued to yell at poor Mike as I carefully backed out of the doorway pulling Leah with me. Once I was sure he didn't hear me I turned only to run right into Edward's chest. "Bella, what are you doing down here by yourself?" I bit on my bottom lip and knew I couldn't tell Edward that Jacob was just inside because he would freak out. "Leah was whining to go outside. I was just going to walk her down the street and back, but since you're here would you mind walking with me?" I held my breath waiting for his answer if he didn't take the bait I would have to think of another reason he couldn't go inside and quick; I couldn't be sure how long Jake would stick around.

"Sure, a walk sounds really nice."

I sighed as he took the leash from me and started heading toward the park across the street. "So how was your day Edward?" He shrugged and shoved his free hand in his pocket. "It was ok. I had a few patients come in, did an emergency consult, avoided Chloe and then ate dinner with my dad, nothing too important. How about you, didn't you have a meeting today?" Even though he hadn't gotten it just right I was ecstatic that he at least knew I had plans today. "Um… yeah, I had a job interview today and I actually got the job. I start working at Washington Prep as the principal's personal secretary on Monday."

He stopped and just stared at me. I had to stifle my laugh when Leah pulled on the leash and turned to look at him to see what the hold up was. "I guess I have been really out of it this week if I totally missed you telling me about a job interview. I'm glad you got the job. Isn't that the school with the huge fence?" I nodded my head as we both started walking again. "Yeah, Angela's cousin's neighbor is a teacher there and he got me the interview." We talked about the past week during our walk and it was completely dark out by the time we made it back to the apartment. I almost thought we would make it upstairs without Mike telling Edward about his altercation but that would just make my life easier.

"Mr. Cullen," Edward stopped and turned to look at Mike, "we had an incident earlier this evening. An angry gentleman was here demanding to be allowed up to your apartment. I of course told him no but I thought you should know about it. He tried to say you kidnapped his wife. I assumed he was talking about Miss Bella so I told him she hasn't been here for awhile. He seemed to believe me." I stood still waiting for his response and was surprised when he reached into his back pocket and handed Mike some money.

The silence returned when we got to the apartment, I was afraid that it would be like last week all over again. He went straight for his room when he got there I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat on the couch. As soon as I took Leah off of her leash she went straight upstairs to join Edward leaving me all alone. Honestly it hurt to see her leave me for him, lately it's like he is her best friend.

Before I went to bed for the night I called my dad and told him about my new job. At first he was afraid of me working but I assured him I would be safe there. I had to tell him every little detail I knew about the three security guards and how strict they are about people coming in the school. I also told him about Jacob coming to the apartment looking for me. Of course this worried him but since he hadn't actually done anything illegal there was nothing dad could do about it. I told him he should call and let Billy know that Jake is ok, after several minutes of arguing with me he finally agreed.

Sleep came to me quickly but was interrupted by Edward slamming my door open. I shot from the bed in a panic and pulled my knees up to my chest when I saw Edward standing there with a baseball bat. He looked around the room before dropping the bat to the floor and raising his hands just to let me know that he wasn't going to harm me. He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Are you ok Bella?" Slowly my muscles began to relax and I looked around the room and saw that my bed was a complete mess and most of the pillows were on the floor along with the bedside lamp. I ran a hand through my tangled hair to find that I was covered in sweat. While I was looking around Edward must have scooted closer to me because he was now able to reach out and grab my hand. "Bella you were screaming. Your exact words were, "No Jacob don't!" I thought maybe he was in here when I heard the lamp fall to the floor." It was weird that I don't remember the dream at all. Normally they haunt me for days after I have a bad dream.

"I don't remember what it was about."

"I guess hearing that he was here looking for you today was traumatic enough for you to have bad dreams. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?" He picked the lamp up and handed me all of the pillows, but before he could leave the room I called out to him. "Edward," he stopped and turned to look at me, "I knew Jacob was here." A blank expression spread across his face so I continued. "I had already walked Leah when I ran into you in front of the building. I heard Jacob inside yelling at Mike and I was about to leave when I saw you. I knew if you went in it would cause drama so I asked you to walk with me. I should have told you and I'm sorry."

He surprised me when he walked back across the room and pulled me into a hug. "Bella you have so much to worry about right now in your life you don't need to worry about me along with everything else. Yeah if I would have seen Jacob here looking for you I probably would have freaked out but that's normal. It would have been the same if Jasper or Emmett would have walked in to find him here. Hell even Alice and Rose would have wanted to kick his ass but only Rose would have tried. What I'm trying to say is that we all care about you and we don't want Jacob, or anyone else, to ever hurt you again." My eyes started tearing up. I know they all care for me but I would never want anyone in danger because of me.

"Bella, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head as I pulled away from him, "I'm not upset I'm just…" How was I to explain to Edward that my hormones are causing me to cry without telling him I'm pregnant? "…tired." He looked at me like he didn't believe me but he didn't press the matter. "Well in that case you should get back to bed." He helped me get comfortable before walking back to the door. Before he closed the door he called Leah into the room, she jumped up onto the bed by my feet. I caught him smiling at us before he closed the door and I drifted back asleep.

The next morning I called Angela and told her I didn't feel like going to my self defense class so I stayed home and cleaned until Jasper came to get me for my therapy session. I told him that Angela knows everything including the baby and he was happy that I had someone else to talk to besides him in case he wasn't able to talk to me. During my session I told Jessica about my job, the great thing about Jessica is that I feel like I am talking to a friend and not someone who is sitting there taking notes and analyzing me, even if she really is.

After we were done I rescheduled my appointment to be after I was done with work for next week and then I waited in the sitting room until Edward was ready to go. I could have went down and got a cab but we had plans to got out with the group for dinner. Alice and Rose were excited to finally be meeting Angela I just hoped they all get along.

Edward stepped out of his office between clients and I told him I was going to the cafeteria to get some coffee. He offered some from their little kitchen but I learned my lesson last time, whoever makes it is really bad at it and because I can only have decaf. I sat in a booth since I was in no hurry to sit around upstairs. I sat there watching all the different people. I watched how certain married doctors, who I had seen at charity events, would flirt with the single nurses. You might assume I meant the male doctors but just in the few minutes of sitting here I noticed that the female doctors were the real horndogs. I started laughing when I saw a female doctor blatantly flirting with a man by licking a sucker. You could see every man that saw her adjust themselves, it was then I decided to go back to Edward's office before they thought I was crazy.

I was almost to the elevator when a cold shiver ran through my body. I pushed the button praying I wouldn't have to wait long. By luck the doors opened immediately and I stepped in pressing the button to take me up. The doors were almost closed when a very familiar arm stopped them. "Jake don't, just let her go man." I heard Sam yelling at Jake but he pushed the button closing the doors before Sam could stop him. I pushed the panic aside, like I had learned in my classes, and slid back into the furthest corner away from him. The elevator started to move and I began to count down the seconds until I was on the seventh floor.

Neither of us said anything, the only sounds were the God awful muzak and our breathing.

Once we were past the fourth floor Jake reached back and pushed the emergency stop button. My chest tightened and breathing became difficult as he slowly approached me. "Bella." I turned my head away from the hand he was trying to place on my cheek, it didn't stop him from touching me but it prolonged it. "Bella, I miss you. I came by to see you yesterday but the security guard wouldn't let me up." As he forced me to look at him I slowly slid my right hand into my purse and wrapped my fingers around my pepper spray. "Jacob, please start the elevator." I could see the anger in his eyes and I could feel the muscles tighten in his arms. He growled as he leaned down claiming my lips with his own. I stood there not responding to him as I pulled my hand out of my purse. I already knew I wasn't getting out of this uninjured but I had to take that risk.

He barely pulled away from my lips before he whispered, "You're not even trying Bella." He began to lean in and kiss me again when I pushed him away from me causing him to open his eyes wide in shock. I lunged for the emergency button. When I turned around he slapped me across the face which caused me to fall to the floor where he then kicked me once. He leaned down and grabbed me by the hair making me stand. "Why do you make me do this to you Bella?"

The ding of the elevator caught his attention so I sprayed him with the pepper spray and ran as fast as I could out of the elevator. Jacob stumbled after me but not really able to see where he was going. I ran for the stairs since the doors opened on the fifth floor. I was already one floor ahead of him by the time Jacob started climbing the stairs. "Get back here you bitch!" I leaned over the railing as I reached the door, "Go fuck yourself Jacob!"

I wrenched the door open to find an empty I ran into the office no one was there but I saw that Edward's office door was open and I could hear two voices coming from there. "He's here in the hospital?" "Yeah his friend Sam cut his hand and needed stitches." I stumbled into the room my adrenaline wearing off. "Bella we were just talking about a patient down stairs." I started sobbing and my tears flowed freely. "Don't lie to me. You were talking about Jacob being here." Neither of them said anything until I leaned over grabbing my lower abdomen which was now starting to hurt from the kick earlier.

Edward was slower than Jasper in getting to me but he was the one who held me. "Are you ok Bella? Don't worry we won't let him hurt you." I sniffled and looked over to Jasper, "Jasper, I need," I took a deep breath which caused my body to hurt and I pushed away from Edward to grab my abdomen again. The guys shared a look before Edward held my gaze and he slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt lifting it slightly to see the top of where Jacob's kick landed. "That son of a bitch, if I ever get my hands on him he's a dead man."

Edward lifted me into his arms bridal style and took me to the emergency room where Jasper began checking me over. First he checked my face where I had been slapped then he looked over where I was kicked. Edward held my hand the entire time. Jasper sighed and gave me a look as if he was silently apologizing. My mind immediately went to the worst possible outcome. I shook my head and started crying again. "No, Jasper. Please, Jasper he didn't. Please say he didn't?" Edward looked at us not having a clue what I was freaking out about. "I'm not sure Bella." He looked over at Edward, "I have to run a test to find out. Would you like for him to leave?" I knew that he was asking if I wanted Edward to know about the baby. Ideally I would not but given everything he has been through I knew I needed to stop keeping this from him. I shook my head, "He deserves to know Jasper." Jasper stood and kissed my cheek before saying he would be right back.

"What is it that I need to know?"

I tried to sit up but Edward held me down. "Do you remember when we went to dinner at Rose and Emmett's and I got sick?" He nodded, "Well Jasper covered for me, I didn't have the flu. I'm pregnant." Edward blinked a few times but sat there in silence. "Edward, please say something." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Does Jacob know?" I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "No, Edward. Besides my doctor only Jasper and Angela know. Jacob can't know if he does he won't ever leave me alone. The lawyer said it would be better this way." He let go of my hand but I refused to let go of his, "Were you planning to tell me?" I took a deep cleansing breath before answering him, "Well eventually you would have figured it out, but yes I was going to tell everyone after Jacob's trial. Jenks said that I would most likely get full custody if he couldn't fight it before he went to prison."

Jasper came back in the room pushing a huge machine interrupting our conversation. "Edward, can we talk about this later?" He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Of course." Jasper plugged the machine in and sat down on the stool next to me. "I assume she told you?" Edward nodded, "Well Bella since you were kicked I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok." I bit on my lower lip to keep from crying but nodded anyways. I looked over at Edward when both of his hands wrapped around one of mine, "No matter what we are all here for you." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder getting my attention. "He's right Bella you're not alone. You ready?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

My body shivered when he squirted the cold gel on me. "Sorry." I watched him as he grabbed the wand but turned my head to look at Edward when he pressed it against me. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears as I waited to hear if my baby was OK. I closed my eyes for a second and when I looked up at Edward he was smiling at me. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion and he laughed. "Don't you hear the heartbeat Bella?" When I looked back at the machine Jasper was pointing to the heartbeat. Happy tears then filled my eyes when I realized it wasn't my heartbeat I was hearing but my child's.

Jasper handed Edward some tissues and he wiped the gel off of my stomach then he helped me sit up. "OK well from what I can tell the baby is fine but I would like for you to go home get some rest and make sure you call your doctor to make an appointment so that he can check everything more thoroughly." I nodded my head and straightened out all of my clothes. "I promise Dr. Cullen I will be on my best behavior." They both laughed at me as I faked a military salute. After the day we just had it felt good to hear them laugh.

Jasper told us that he called everyone already and that they were probably already at the apartment waiting for us to get there and of course he was right. Rose said since we couldn't go out to eat didn't mean we couldn't still hangout. On the way home I called my dad and told him what happened and he said he would take care of adding this to case file against Jacob. It was then that Edward decided to tell me that Jasper had reported the incident to the hospital security and they had caught all of it on the elevator camera and it could be used as evidence.

By the time we got to the apartment they had the couch set up for me to lie on. I couldn't help but feel useless as they all fused over me the entire night. I must have fallen asleep during our movie because I woke up to a dark living room with Edward sleeping on the recliner next to me. I got up and walked over to him.

"Edward."

His eyes shot open, "What's wrong?" I laughed at him, "Nothing but everyone's gone and I think your bed would be more comfortable than this chair. He agreed and slowly made his way up the stairs. When I made it to bed I didn't even bother changing clothes I was just too tired to care.

**EPOV**

When she told me that she was pregnant I was surprised by my own emotions. Before she told me I thought her and Jasper were hiding a disease or injury that I didn't know about but being pregnant never once crossed my mind. Jealousy, which made no sense to me, spread through me. I couldn't explain the rage that filled me knowing that she was carrying his child. The man who held her prisoner, beat, and raped her was also the father of her child. She deserved better, this child deserved better.

The entire night I watched her making sure she wasn't uncomfortable or in any pain. When everyone left she was already asleep. Angela was the last one to leave and as I walked her to the elevator she stopped me to talk. "Give her time Edward I can tell that she really likes you but Jake really messed her up." I tried to deny any feelings for Bella but Angela just laughed at me and left. I thought about going upstairs to sleep but the thought of leaving Bella alone right now broke my heart, so I crashed on the recliner while she stayed on the couch. Watching her sleep made me smile and I realized that Angela was right; at some point along the way I fell for Bella I just hoped Angela was right and Bella just needed some time.

* * *

**Since it took me so long to update I made this chapter longer hoping to get back in you good graces. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me any ideas you might have.**

**~SAM~  
**


	19. Chapter 19

This is just to let everyone out there who is waiting for an update know that I **WILL** update all of my stories as soon as I can. Unfortunately I am having some health issues added on top of my school, work, and family issues. I have been extremely busy and will be going into the hospital for some tests in the next couple of weeks. As soon as everything settles down I swear on Edward Cullen's sex hair that I will update. I plan to be back on track by Thanksgiving but if not by then I will be back on track by Christmas. I hope I haven't lost any of my devoted readers because of this delay.

~SAM~


	20. Walk

**BPOV**

After a few days Edward was back to normal and I was working at the school and I loved the job but I absolutely hated that I was treated like a child since they still drove me everywhere. At some point while I wasn't around they basically made a Bella chore wheel and they had a schedule for who did what with me. Angela always went with me to Self Defense class, Edward dropped me off at work in the morning, Emmett picked me up from work and either took me home or to therapy, Jasper would bring me home on the nights I got done with therapy before Edward was off, Alice took me to Jenks office the one time I needed to go and Rose brought me home.

It was crazy how much thought went into this. I would have been happy to drive myself but they all thought it was too dangerous for me to be out and about on my own. I know they are all trying to be supportive and whatever but a girl needs her fucking space.

It was finally Saturday and I was excited about getting to sleep in but then the sound of the smoke detector going off quickly woke me. I groaned as I made my way out of the bedroom towards the noise. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Edward standing below it waving a pink dish towel at the annoying sound while wearing nothing more than pajama pants.

After hearing my laughter he turned to me and sighed. "Sorry about the noise. I was trying to make some French toast but I burned some and the next thing I knew the smoke detector was screeching at me." Even after it stopped ringing the sound echoed in the quiet space. I looked around and saw Leah cowering under the coffee table in the living room.

Before I could even move from my spot I smelt more smoke coming from the kitchen. Edward groaned as he quickly made his way back to the burning food. When I finally joined him I saw that every he had tried to make was burnt. I stopped him from trying to save the ruined bacon. I grabbed the spatula and pushed him away. "I cook you clean, deal?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sounds like a plan."

We were silent for the rest of the morning but it wasn't awkward. I beat Edward to the couch and stole the remote and settled on watching The OC marathon on the soap channel. "How can you watch this shit?" I rolled my eyes at him and chose to ignore his question. I was curled up on the couch watching my show while Edward sat next to me reading a book.

A few episodes in I started crying when Summer and Seth broke up and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop. "Bella are you ok?" I hiccupped out a sob but nodded. I'm not sure how he managed it but I ended up in Edwards lap soaking his shirt with my tears. "Tell me what's wrong." I shook my head, "Please?" I took a deep breath before looking up at him, "I…It's stu…stupid." I almost had a hold on my tears but then I looked into Edward's eyes and the pain there sent me in to another fit of tears. I stood and headed for the bathroom to try and compose myself again.

After I was sure my tears were locked away, at least for now, I splashed cold water on my face to try and keep my eyes from swelling too much. When I came out of the bathroom Edward and Leah were both sitting on the couch looking at me as if I would break down again.

Instead of talking about it I went to my room and put on some clothes so I could take Leah for a walk. When I came out already wearing my tennis shoes Edward could tell there would be no stopping me from leaving. "Where are we going?" I took a deep breath before grabbing Leah's leash and turned to call her to me. "Well Leah and I are going for a walk I don't know where you are going." After clipping the leash I turned to see him staring at me with his hands on his hips just like my dad used to when I was younger.

"Don't look at me like that! I need some space Edward, everywhere I go I have a chaperone and it is fucking ridiculous. I'm a grown woman who is about to be a mother I'm pretty sure I can handle myself in a crowded park."

Edward started to open his mouth but I stopped him, "Jake isn't going to come after me while I am in a public place. He doesn't want to give me anymore solid ammunition to use against him in court." He closed his mouth and took a deep breath before turning and walking away. I pressed the button calling the elevator but before it arrived Edward returned. "Just please be careful." He handed me my keychain with pepper spray and my cell phone. I nodded and gave him a half smirk, "I'll be back in 30." When the elevator doors closed in front of me I swear I saw sadness spread across Edward's face but there was no way to know for sure.

It was really nice to have some alone time where I wasn't confined to the apartment. The feeling of freedom was great. I never felt trapped with Edward, at least not like with Jacob, but at times I just needed open space that they were all afraid to give me. It was nice to see all of the families and couples out walking but the coldness of the day caught me off guard. Before I knew it the holidays would be here but I had no idea what those times would have in store for me. Normally Jake and I would go to his dad's where we would have a huge dinner with everyone we knew, but that wouldn't be happening this year. Especially since, if I get my way, he will be in prison by then.

Five minutes before my 30 were up I was back in the apartment where Edward was pretending to not be pacing in front of the TV. "Did you have a nice walk?" I smiled, "Yes, it was very relaxing. I was thinking maybe we should all go out tonight like dinner or something." Edward smiled, "I'll call and see if their up for it." "OK I'm gonna go lay down for a few. Let me know when you get the details."

I curled up on the bed and Leah followed me and curled up around my feet. I reached down to pet her head but she rolled over causing my hand to land on her tummy instead. She raised her paws to bat at me as I pet her causing me to laugh. Suddenly our quick nap time became play time and neither of us noticed when Edward walked in the room and was standing there watching us.

When I stopped to speak to Edward Leah jumped up and licked my face causing me to laugh some more. When I looked back at Edward he was chuckling. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way. "You're too cute when you're smiling and laughing." I tried to fit off the blush that slowly covered my face but it was useless. I wanted to respond with telling him I couldn't compare to him on a daily basis but something inside me knew it wasn't the right time for that.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Um, we're all gonna go to the new Mexican restaurant down the street and then just play it by ear from there. Rose and Em want to go to a bar but Alice wants to go see a movie and Jasper couldn't care less, so we will decide after dinner."

Since we still had a few hours before we needed to leave for dinner I decided to do some laundry. I was separating my clothes into the different colors and saw Edward's clothes in the corner of the laundry room and decided to save time and water by doing them together, besides it was the least I could since he wouldn't except rent from me.

When I went into the living room to start cleaning up I heard the very distinct sounds of a guitar being played coming from Edward's room. I listened to him play some songs as I alternated between cleaning the living room and kitchen, switching the laundry around, and folding it. Before I knew it everything was done and I had just enough time to get dressed before we had to leave.

After throwing on a nice top and some cute jeans with a pair of small heals I went into the living room where I found that Edward and Leah were both missing along with all of Edward's clean clothes. I snacked on some grapes that were sitting on the table while I waited.

Ten minutes later they walked in the door and I stood ready to leave and Edward smirked. "You ready?" I nodded and we got in the elevator. "Thanks for doing my laundry." I shrugged. "I was doing mine too so it wasn't a big deal." We chose to walk to the restaurant since it was right down the street. Everyone was already there waiting for us when we got there.

The guys had already ordered their beers and the girls were drinking margarita's when I sat down. The waitress came over and asked if we would like the same which Edward agreed to but I had to refuse. Instead I got a virgin strawberry daiquiri. "Oh shit Bella, we are so inconsiderate sitting here drinking in front of you when you can't." I placed a hand on Alice's shoulder stopping her. "Alice, it's ok. I'm pregnant not the group, it's fine, besides Jessica said I should avoid drinking for awhile anyways because it could cause me to spiral out of control because of depression or whatever." I looked at Edward to see him bobbing his head in agreement to what I just said.

After getting our drinks we all place our food orders and I was floored to hear Emmett actually say the words, "the whole right side of the menu". I thought he was joking but I was so very wrong, when he let her walk away to place the order.

"So what did you guys do today, Bella?"

"Well, I was woken up by Edward setting the apartment on fire, then I took Leah for a walk, when we got home I did laundry and cleaned. I'm not exactly sure what Edward did today."

"Wait! Edward, you let her walk Leah by herself? What the hell, that ass hat could have been lurking around just waiting for us to let our guard down."

I stared Emmett down while he yelled at Edward and felt terrible when I saw the ashamed look on Edward's face. "Emmett stop! First, Edward didn't LET me do anything I CHOSE to go on a walk by myself and if Jacob had been waiting for this moment I would have been fine. There were way too many people around for him to do anything and I took my pepper spray with me."

Emmett shrunk back in his seat and Rose was smirking and nodding at me. I had spoken with her earlier about how protective the guys were being and she told me that if I put Emmett in his place the others would follow. The guys sat there in silence while Rose and Alice talked about Alice's new shoes she was wearing. The tension broke when the food arrived and we drifted back into normal conversations.

"Ok so where are we going now?" We all looked at Jasper when he spoke to the entire group. "Well I am up for going to the bar." Alice reached over and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "You are so inconsiderate, Bella can't drink and you want to take her to a bar." I laughed, "Alice it's fine, let's go." Edward looked at me skeptically but I nodded and we all paid for dinner before we walked the two blocks to the bar.

It wasn't too crowded for a Saturday and we were luckily able to grab a table to sit at. Edward and Jasper got everyone's first rounds including my plain cranberry juice. "Bella, I'm sorry about earlier at dinner. I shouldn't have yelled at Edward." I gnawed on my bottom lip before responding to Emmett. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, but I think you already know that." He chuckled before kissing Roses temple and getting up to join the guys at the bar.

"I swear Bella no one has ever gotten an apology out of Emmett that quickly."

I smiled, "I would have gotten it sooner if I had let some tears fall at dinner." They both laughed and hugged me.

When the guys got back they all did there first shot and started nursing their beers. Alice grabbed Jasper and dragged him out on the dance floor. "So, Edward how is Chloe?" I tried to act like I wasn't paying any attention to how he reacted but I wanted to smirk when he rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure how she is doing Rose I haven't talked to her since our date and you know exactly how that ended." Emmett got an elbow to his ribs when he laughed. "Well I just thought maybe you had at least apologized for a lousy date." "Babe men don't do those types of things." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Says the guy who got dumped because he refused to apologize for running over Susan's cat."

"Emmett you didn't?"

He rolled his eyes to be dramatic, "It was an accident!" "Yeah it was, but you still should have apologized." I stood and left those two to bicker while I got another glass of cranberry juice and Edward followed me. "Did he really do that?" Edward laughed, "Yes but what Rose doesn't know is that he bought Susan a kitten and left it in a box on her front porch for her to find. He never officially apologized but in his way he did."

When we reached the bar we got separated. I looked around after the bar tender handed me my drink to see Edward looking around trying to find a way out of the trap he was in. There were two skanky women practically groping him right there in front of everyone. He caught me laughing at him and I swear he begged for my help with his eyes. I laughed as I sauntered over to save him.

"Edward I leave you alone for one minute and the next thing I know you have women all over you. I swear I can't take you anywhere." Both girls gave me the stink eye and continued to flirt with him. I gave Edward a small smile apologizing but I was confused by the apologetic look on his face. I nearly jumped away when he leaned down and placed his lips upon mine. After my initial reaction to pull away faded I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Something about the kiss felt perfect. When we pulled apart I smiled but couldn't force myself to open my eyes.

"I think they got the hint."

I wrinkled my head in confusion before looking behind me to see that the slut twins were gone. I ran my hand through my hair pushing it back and looked up at Edward, "Excuse me." As quickly as I could without running I went to the bathroom. After checking to be sure no one was in there with me I locked the door so I could have a moment alone.

Just like I knew they would Alice and Rose came to the rescue but I didn't need any help from them. I jus needed a minute.

Kissing Edward was like kissing Jacob when we first started going out. It felt perfect and right and that's what scared me the most, anything that reminds me of Jacob just can't be right, I think. I took a deep breath and decided to worry about this later when I was alone. When I opened the door they both attacked me.

"Bella give us the word and we will totally kick his ass."

I laughed at Rose, "Like you really need my permission." She smiled back at me. "I'm fine, I just needed a minute alone." We hung out in the bathroom for a few more minutes and when we stepped out Edward was waiting right outside for us.

"Bella I'm so so…"

I placed my hand over his mouth, "Don't worry about it. I swear I'm ok." When I removed my hand he still looked a little sad and I was about to tell him to stop feeling guilty when a yawn over took me and he laughed, "Come on let's get you home and to bed." I nodded and we quickly said goodbye to everyone. I barely made it home and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

It feels good to finally post a chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed it, but if you loved it or hated let me know.

~SAM~


	21. Party Hat

If anyone is still out there I'm so sorry this took so long but I have finished this story and I am posting it all before the day is over.

* * *

The next few weeks past in a blur and before I knew it the time for Jacob's trial had come and past; unfortunately he didn't appear and now there is a warrant out for his arrest and we are still looking over our shoulder's all the time. Everyone is finally letting me do things on my own, like go to work and the doctor's office but Edward still insists on walking Leah either with me or by himself. I was now five months pregnant and I had just started to feel the baby moving but I haven't told anyone yet, it felt nice to have a little secret between just me and my peanut.

I was currently on my way to my doctor's appointment to find out if my little peanut is a boy or girl. Edward asked if I wanted him to come with for this appointment but it just seemed like I needed to do this one on my own. Sooner or later I would have to do things on my own and I needed to start taking care of these things on my own.

With Jacob being M.I.A. and not showing up for his trial the court gave me an immediate divorce and agreed to all of my requests including the request for full custody our child. The look on the other lawyers face when he heard I was pregnant was priceless, he stumbled over himself trying to get the judge to reconsider on this since his client had no knowledge of said child. Jenks was amazing and got him shut down right away.

"Bella Swan."

I stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair when the nurse called my name. We quickly walked to the scale where I found that I had gained 15 pounds then she checked my blood pressure and temperate which were all normal. She tried to rope me into small talk as we walked to the exam room where my ultrasound would take place.

"So will the father be joining us today?"

"No."

"Oh, well most men like to be here the day that they are finding out the sex."

I tried to ignore the pain in my chest but if I didn't get this woman to shut up soon then I would start crying before I even got to see my sweet little angel. "Will the doctor be in soon?" She must have taken my hint because she gave me a sad little smile before nodding and leaving the room.

The doctor finally came in after five minutes of waiting. She was nice enough but she wasn't overly friendly and I never really offered more than was completely necessary. "So Bella, how are we today?" She lifted my shirt a little higher before squirting the cold gel on my stomach. "I'm good." She grabbed the wand and turned some knobs before spreading the gel around. "And the heart burn has it gotten any worse?" She focused on the screen, "It's better, the medicine you recommended helped a lot." She smiled at me before turning the screen so I could see it.

"That is your baby Bella." My eyes got teary as I reached out and touched the screen while listening to the heart beat. "Would you like to know the sex?" I nodded and barely choked out a 'yes'. She turned the screen back around before moving the wand a little and smiled, "Congratulations you're having a…boy."

I let a few tears fall as she printed out several pictures some just plain sonogram pictures while others had an arrow clearly pointing out that he was a he. The first place I went after the doctor's was to go see my dad who was so thrilled that he was going to get a grandson who he could teach how to fish and play sports with. He took one of each of the pictures putting them in the front of his wallet where I am sure he would be pulling them out to show all of his co-works the next day.

Next I had my standing therapy with Jessica which was easier than they had been but still necessary. I still had nightmares they were few and far between but still there. I hardly ever wake up Edward anymore but every time I do he comes down just in case Jake got in. We talked about my appointment this morning and see asked if it was a boy or girl but I couldn't tell her before I told Edward. It would crush him; in fact I had decided I wouldn't tell anyone else until I had told Edward.

He was already home and I told him before I left that I would handle dinner tonight so I stopped and got Chinese food and I made sure I got enough for not just Edward and myself but for everyone since I texted them saying that I needed to see all of them and what time they needed to be there. I gave myself a half hour to get home and tell Edward before they were all supposed to be there.

When I walked in the apartment Leah was at the elevator doors with her tail waging. I called her to follow me since I couldn't pet her with my hands full of food. Once they were free I knelt down to pet her on the top of her head and squealed when she licked my face.

"You two are too cute." I stood and shrugged, "What can I say, we try so hard." Edward chuckled before coming to help me take the food out of the bags. "Bella I know you're eating for two but this is even more than Emmett could eat alone." "I guess that's good since him and everyone else is coming over." He shook his head but didn't complain.

"So how was the appointment?" I couldn't help the smile that spreads across my face as I reached into my purse and pulled out two pictures for Edward. He took them from me but looked confused. "I, um… I can't read these things." I rolled my eyes and I leaned against the counter and pointed at the arrow, "It's a boy." He smiled and kissed my forehead before running from the room. When he came back in he had a blue party hat in his hands that was quickly placed on top of my head. "How did you…" "I bought one blue and one pink." I straightened the hat on my head, "I swear if I didn't know better I would say you were a boy scout." He laughed just as the doors opened and everyone walked in.

Alice screamed and ran to hug me, "I can't wait until we get to go shopping. He is going to be the best dressed boy in the entire state." Rose was right behind her ready to hug me who was followed by a calm Jasper before an overly excited Emmett lifted me off the ground when he hugged me. "Emmett put her down you idiot!" He carefully set me on my feet before looking all bashful as everyone yelled at him, "Sorry, I just forget how delicate you are right now." I gave him a light punch in the arm before turning and handing him an egg roll. "Well you better get used to it because you will not man handle my boy like that." He smiled his classic Emmett dimple smile, "I bet I have him kicking everyone's butts by the age of four." "You most certainly will not, my son will not be that ass who picks on kids at the playground."

We all sat around watching episodes of _House_ as we ate our food. I thought no one was paying attention to me when my boy decided to start kicking the hell out of me so when I winced and covered the spot he was kicking Edward jumped into action. "Is everything ok Bella?" No one else was paying us any attention so I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach where he was kicking. It took a moment but once he realized what he was feeling his entire face lit up. It sent a jolt of pain through my heart that this wasn't a family moment but just two friends.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep with Edward's hand still on my stomach and mine covering his. When everyone left I woke just long enough for them to say goodbye and for me to crawl into bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas. Just as I was almost out I heard Edward at the door wishing me and the baby a good nights sleep.


	22. Gun!

After finding out that I was having a bouncing baby boy time flew by. All of the people at work were very nice and since school was ending in a week for summer they decided to throw me a surprise baby shower. "Sheena I can't believe you guys did all this." She just gave me a half hug and shrugged. "You're one of us now and we wanted to be sure that we get to celebrate this new baby even though we won't be around when he is born." I gave her a quick hug before turning my attention to the rest of the staff that came for the shower, most of the guests were the female teachers but there were a few men who were just there for the free food.

All in all the party was great. I got several packages of diapers and the cutest little outfits, but the best gift was a gift from the student body that had collected money and bought me a jogging stroller with a matching car seat that had monkeys swinging on vines on it. As if that wasn't enough they also bought me a diaper bag filled with blankets, pacifiers, bottles, and a couple small toys. I couldn't keep the tears at bay when I hugged the class president, Caitlyn. When the party was over Wolfman helped me put everything inside of my car.

"There you go Bella, you have a good summer and let us all know when that baby boy is here."

"I will and you have a good summer too." I kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

I can't believe in just over a month I will have my baby boy here and my life will be completely different all over again. I have stopped seeing Jessica every week and now I only see her when I feel like I am getting over whelmed, which has only been three times since the last three months. I have also moved out of Edward's apartment and into one of my own, granted it is still in the same building as his so he is still close but I now pay my own rent and live by myself. Of course there are some nights that I still go to his place when I have bad dreams, but they are few and far between lately. My dad took a week off from work after we found out I was having a boy and he helped me move into the new apartment and set up the nursery, which was when Esme, Alice, Rose, and I went to Babies R Us to register for most of the things I actually got at the shower today.

Edward wasn't happy when I moved out because he thought I was still vulnerable to Jacob but he felt a little better when I had a top of the line security system installed and that Leah was still very protective of me. Several times a week when I get home I find Edward somewhere in the apartment whether he is in the living room watching TV or in the kitchen making dinner or washing dishes. It was a little annoying at times but it felt really good knowing that even though I wasn't living with him he still cared about me. It made me feel like we were really friends and I wasn't an obligation to him because he rescued me.

When I got to the apartment I was a little surprised to see that Edward wasn't there but that disappeared when Leah didn't show up at the door either. Sitting on the table directly across from the door was a note from Edward letting me know that he took Leah for a walk and not to worry about her. I was kind of glad that Edward was walking Leah right now because I knew he had some type of charity event to go to tonight. He had asked if I would like to go but being eight months pregnant I didn't think it would be a good idea. I was a little surprised that everyone was leaving me alone tonight. Even though I am not under 24 hour protection anymore they are still overly protective of me.

I was just putting the last of my clean dishes away as Edward walked in the apartment with Leah. "Hey Bella, what's all that stuff in your car?" When I looked up at him he was already wearing his suit for the charity event and looked beyond dashing. I must have taken too long to answer him because he quirked his eyebrows at me waiting for m answer. "Um, the girls at work threw me a shower after school today, it's all of gifts I got and I was hoping that you and the guys could unload it tomorrow?" I looked at hopefully and batting my eyelashes. He chuckled before kissing my forehead. "Yeah I will ask the guys tonight, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I shook my head as I walked into the living room with him following me. "No I don't want to go and no you are not allowed to stay here with me. You need to go out and have fun and not worry about me or anyone else, just for once please go have a good time." "Fine but you better call if anything happens or you need anything. " I nodded as I pushed him out of the door and waved goodbye.

With a night to myself I decided to order some Chinese food and sit around doing nothing but watching some romance movies. I deiced on _The Notebook, The Last Song, _and_ A Walk To Remember_. I cried like a little baby when I got to the end of _The Notebook_ but I never made it to the others because I got a call from Angela telling me that she needed me to come over and see her right away. I tried to get her to calm down but she wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to get a word in. She didn't seem off other than she was really talkative.

I grabbed my purse and jacket before turning the TV off and heading towards the door. I was really surprised that Angela called me tonight because she was supposed to be going out with her current long term boyfriend, Chase. They had been dating for five months now and from what I had heard they were getting really serious. I figured maybe she wanted me to come over because they were engaged and she wanted to tell me face to face.

I parked my car next to hers in the parking lot and walked as fast as I could up the stairs, which wasn't very fast. I knocked on her door and heard some shuffling before it opened and there was Angela looking at me with tear tracks down running down her cheeks. "Angela what's wrong?" She shook her head as I pulled her further into her apartment.

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Ang?"

When I turned around there was Jacob standing in the living room holding a gun at Chase who was sitting on the couch with a swollen eye and a clenched jaw. "How nice of you to finally join us, Bella." I covered my baby bump with one hand and tried to reach into my purse with the other but I stopped short when Jacob turned his gun from Chase to me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I slowly took my hand out of my purse and dropped the bag to the ground. "Now you come here and Angela go sit next to Chase." I reached my hand back and grabbed Angela's keeping her behind me as much as possible. I kept hearing the self defense teacher's voice telling me to stay calm and be aware of your surroundings the entire way to the couch where I continued to stand in front of Angela.

"Alright now Bella and I are gonna leave and if either of you try anything I won't think twice before shooting you." Angela squeezed my hand and it didn't feel like she was gonna let go anytime soon so I squeezed back. Jacob grabbed my free arm forcefully and pulled me towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chase move to grab something off of the side table but before he could get it Jacob shot him sending him flying to the floor.

I gasped in shock while Angela screamed and tried to get to him but I refused to let go of her hand and let her be the next one to get shot. My heart was racing from all of the ciaos going on and between holding onto Angela and Jacob pulling on me I felt like I was the rope in a game of tug-a-war. I let go of Angel when I could no longer twist my body to be able to hold on to her.

When I turned so my entire body was facing Jacob I felt something wet trickle down my legs and into my shoes. Jacob pulled on my arm but I was still in such shock over my water breaking I couldn't move even if a truck hit. When I didn't move with him Jacob turned to look at me and saw the shock on my face and then he saw the puddle at my feet. He smiled before kneeling down and kissing my stomach which enraged me and brought me back to reality. I could hear Angela sobbing behind me and could feel Jacob's hands and the gun on me and it grounded me giving me the strength I needed to get out of this.

While he was obsessing over my water breaking and the baby I used all the force I could manage and rammed my elbow into his temple. Without even thinking about it I grabbed the gun from his hand and kicked him in the crouch causing him to collapse to the ground. With the gun in my hand pointed right at Jacob's head I got to my purse and tossed my phone at Angela yelling at her to call 911.

"Angela, tell them we need police and an ambulance," in the middle of that sentence a contraction hit and I grabbed the arm of the couch trying my hardest to not move the gun from Jacob, "better make that two ambulances." She was looking at me as she spoke into the phone checking to see if I was alright. I squeezed my eyes shut as the contraction got worse giving Jacob the perfect opportunity to pounce.

He jumped from the ground and knocked me back against the wall by my waist and knocking the gun out of my hand. I pushed him away and reached for the gun as best I could without being able to bend over but just ended up on the floor, where I wrestled with Jacob causing the gun to fire between us I stopped in fear that I was shot and the pain just hadn't registered yet but when Jacob stopped moving I knew it wasn't me even though I was in extreme pain.

"Bella! Oh my God are you ok?.. Bella!" I could hear the hysteria in Angela's voice but there wasn't anything I could do about it right now. I groaned in pain and grabbed my baby bump. "Oh my God Bella, you're bleeding." Angela was now at my side holding my hand as we waited for the ambulances. I could feel what I assumed was blood dripping down my legs. I didn't know a lot about being pregnant but I did know that vaginal bleeding at this stage was not good especially with contractions. I heard screaming but when I looked at Angela she wasn't making a sound so I assumed it was me who was screaming.

I stayed conscience long enough for the paramedics to get there and watch them load up Chase and for them to say that Jacob was dead. I don't even remember someone checking me out or getting me on the stretcher.


	23. Hospital

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…  
beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

I woke to the beeping of my heart monitor but my eyes wouldn't open. When I regained function in my arms they drifted down to feel my stomach only to find it flat and no longer swollen from my son. It was almost instantaneous when my eyes shot open. The room wasn't like most hospital rooms but the walls were a light blue and there were wooden cabinets on either side of the TV. I continued to look around the room and my eye landed on Edward who was holding the most beautiful blue bundle that ever existed.

"Edward."

I barely got a whisper out but it was just loud enough for him to hear. He stood came over to me with the baby in his arms. "Bella, I want you to meet your son." He leaned down and got close enough so that I could see my son. Immediately tears burned my eyes as I reached out and my boy wrapped his tiny delicate hand around my finger. I know they say that babies can't smile for the first couple of weeks but I swear when he saw me he smiled and he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course, Bella."

Edward placed him in the plastic crib next to my bed so he could help me sit up and get comfortable in the bed before he grabbed my son and handed him to me. The moment he was in my arms I knew that everything else in the world didn't matter. I had my kid and he was perfect which was all could ask for. When I was, eventually, able to pull my eyes from my baby I looked up at Edward who had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "What happened?"

He sighed as he pulled his chair closer to the bed and asked what I remembered; I told him I remembered everything up until I passed out. "Well Jacob was shot and the bullet went in at an angel that hit his lung and went through his heart, he died instantly. They got to Chase and were able to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out; he will be fine but needs some physical therapy. You were in pretty bad shape when they got to you. Because of the physical fighting with Jacob the placenta detached which was causing the vaginal bleeding. By the time you go to the hospital they had to do a c-section for the safety of both you and the baby. You lost a lot of blood and you needed two blood transfusions. You've been out of it for two days."

Tears filled his eyes as he spoke but he didn't let them fall and I was grateful since I was emotionally unstable right now. "Who took care of Chance while I was out?" Edward cooed at Chance before looking at me with his classic smirk, "Everyone took turns but I stayed here and then the nurses helped out too. You named him already?" I nodded and kissed my baby's forehead. "I named him awhile ago, Chance William Swan." He was so perfect that just looking at him my heart swell with so much love that it hurt. "Thanks for staying and watching over him when I couldn't." Edward kissed my forehead and was about to say something when the door flew open and Charlie came running in.

"Bella thank God you're alright. I swear if you hadn't killed that son of a bitch I would have. I love you kid and that beautiful baby boy." I knew that I had been the one who actually killed Jacob but to hear it out loud made it really sink in that whether the law said so or not I was a murderer. What scared me about that was that if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't have done a single thing different except maybe not go to Angela's, at least not alone.

Looking at Charlie I noticed his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I knew that it took a lot for Charlie to cry but something told me that those tears weren't all for me. "What's wrong dad?" He tried to smile and convince me nothing was wrong but the smile didn't reach his eyes and he could tell I wasn't going to give up. "I got a call last night, Billy isn't doing good Bells. He's upstairs in the ICU and his doctors only gave him to the end of the week." My vision blurred as I watched tears collect in Charlie's eyes but never spilled over.

"I want to see him."

Charlie shook his head as Edward told me it wasn't a good idea in my condition. "Dad if it were you wouldn't you want to at least meet you grandson once before you died?" He dropped his head letting me know I had won him over. "Edward, please understand Billy never did anything to wrong me in any way. I owe him this." He sighed but I could tell by the defeated look in the eyes that I had won and would get my way.

It took a little time during which I slept but later that afternoon Carlisle had worked it out so that Billy could be brought down to see Chance and me. I felt that we should go up to see him but understood that it wouldn't be safe for Chance to be exposed to any illnesses that were up there. When they wheeled him into the room he looked so fragile I couldn't believe he was able to sit up on his own. "Thank you Carlisle." He smiled at me and left after he locked the wheels on Billy's wheelchair.

"Billy, I'm sorry about…"

"No, Bella I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told us what happened but as you will find out you will never want to believe that bad things you hear about your kids." He struggled to take several deep breaths but refused to take his eyes off of Chance who was sleeping in my arms. "He's beautiful Bella. Thank you for letting me see him, I know you didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it. What's his name?"

I had to fight back the tears that wanted spill. "Chance William." I didn't want to tell him that I gave Chance my last name instead of Jacob's because if I had my way Chance wouldn't know about his father until he is old enough to understand the situation. "Thank you Bella." Billy started coughing which woke Chance but he was so bad that Carlisle rushed in and took him back upstairs where he stayed until he died the next day.


	24. Feel It Too

Three months had past and I was due back at work in three days so to celebrate my last few days before work we all agreed to go out for a night on the town. Charlie had volunteered to watch Chance while I was out with the group, not that I was surprised. If dad was off and there was a sports game on he was at my house watching it with Chance or I was dropping Chance off for what dad called male bonding time. If I was worried about Chance not getting enough guy time growing up I was very mistaken. Between Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Dad I felt like I was fighting everyone for time with my baby boy.

Dad came and got Chance from me around noon and soon after the girls showed up to take me away for a relaxing day at the spa. We all got facials and massages and I got a mani pedi and my hair cut. "So what are the plans tonight?" Alice had a wicked smile on her face before Rose elbowed her in the stomach and answered my question. "Well we are going out to eat before we meet up with the guys at a bar that is having an open mike night." I groaned knowing that we were going to suffer through hearing terrible singers tonight but it wouldn't be that bad with some alcohol, that's one benefit of not breast feeding although I had planned on it before I was out of it for two days after Chance was born.

After our hair and make up were done at the spa Alice handed us garment bags that had night appropriate clothes in them. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a loose black shimmering tank top, and matching black ballet flats. I was so glad that Alice had kept it simple for once. Rose was wearing black skinny jeans and a hot pink halter top with matching stiletto heals. But Alice kept is cutesy with small halter dress that stopped just above her knees, its color would match Jasper's green eyes perfectly and the black Louboutin heels she wore would make her the perfect height to dance with him.

We made a quick stop at a small Mexican restaurant before we met up with the guys but Edward wasn't with them and when I asked where he was Emmett just said that he was going to meet us inside. I could tell everyone was keeping something from me but it was obvious I wasn't going to find out what it was if they had already got to Emmett; he's the weakest link when it comes to keeping secrets. I told everyone to go ahead without me so I could call and check on Chance before it got too late. Of course dad had everything under control but being away from him for too long made me nervous.

Edward was already sitting with the group when I got there and someone had already ordered me a drink. "Hey Edward." He stood from his seat and kissed my cheek as we hugged before he pulled my chair out for me. "So how was the spa this afternoon?" "It was great I really needed a day to relax and that's exactly what Alice made sure I got." He brushed my cheek with his hand as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Well your haircut looks amazing.' I blushed but didn't have time to thank him for the compliment because the DJ came over the microphone welcoming us and announcing the first singer.

Alice and Rose took off for the dance floor and tried drag me with them but I was not risking getting hurt after I finally got a clean bill of health from the doctor last week. "So what did you do today?" He took a swig from his beer before answering, "Nothing really just hung out with the guys, we played video games most of the day except for when Jasper got called into the hospital for a couple of hours." The singer was almost done with her fifth song when someone from the bar came over and whispered something to Edward who nodded in response. Jealousy flowed through me which was irrational since we weren't even dating.

I caught him nodding at Alice who brought the others back to the table just in time for Edward to need to use the bathroom. I tried to get up to get another drink but Alice stopped me and sent Jasper with a list of things to bring back for all of us. My focus stayed on the stage when the DJ announced the next singer and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Edward sitting on a stool with his guitar on the stage.

The club band accompanied him as he started playing _Brown Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison. As the crowd started to dance in front of the stage I would move around in my seat to be able to keep my visual on Edward at all times. I had heard him sing and play before but this was different he had let go completely and wasn't afraid.

His raspy voice took my breath away when moved on to the next song, _Hold You In My Arms_ by Ray LaMontagne, even though I knew there was no way he was signing for me I couldn't help but let the lyrics touch my soul. The emotion that was in his voice was enough to overwhelm me, but then I saw all of the other women who were watching him and knew that he would never want someone as damaged as me when he could have them.

I couldn't help the chuckle that left me when he started singing _That's What I'm Here For _by Jason Castro. He never said anything about me using that song as his ringtone on my phone so I assumed that he never noticed it. This song really was perfect for our relationship since he was the one who put me back together after Jacob broke me and he swears he would never let anyone hurt me ever again. Just the sound of his voice and his guitar filled the club, at least that's all I could hear.

"Ok this next song will be my last but I need some help from some people out there, so if you guys could please come on up here now."

Everyone at the table stood so I assumed I was supposed to as well but Jasper dragged my chair so that it was sitting in front of the stage on the dance floor and told me to sit while everyone else joined Edward on the stage. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as everyone looked at me, their eyes filled with curiosity.

Edward softly counted before he started strumming the guitar and immediately sang his next song.

Hold on little girl  
show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
when it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
FEEL IT TOO  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
WAITED ON A LINE  
Just to be the next to be with you

Everyone on stage joined Edward as he sang the chorus and Edward's eyes never strayed from me as tears burned my eyes.

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
I'M THE ONE, YEAH  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
FEEL IT TOO  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
WAITED ON A LINE  
Just to be the next to be with you

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
and I can make you start to smile

During the musical instrument was the only time that Edward ever broke eye contact with me and that was as he was looking at his guitar to make sure he didn't mess up the notes.

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
I'M THE ONE  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
FEEL IT TOO  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
WAITED ON A LINE  
Yeah, Just to be the next to be with you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
I'M THE ONE  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
DEEP INSIDE  
YOU FEEL IT TOO  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
WAITED ON THAT LINE  
Yeah, Just to be the next to be with you  
Just to be the next to be with you

Edward jumped off of the stage during the last run of the chorus, as Jasper took over as the lead singer, and kneeled down in front of me taking my face in between both of his hands. "Bella, I love you and I understand if you aren't ready for something like that but I couldn't go another day without you knowing how I feel." His thumb rubbing on my cheek wiped away the trail of tears I didn't notice had fallen. My brain tried to grasp onto any reason why I shouldn't trust Edward or find a reason I shouldn't tell him that I love him back but all I could think of were all the wonderful things he has done for me and how great he is with Chance.

Pain set into his eyes as I was about I answer him and it nearly broke my heart to know I put that pain and fear there. His hands loosened from my face as he began to pull away but I reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling his lips down to meet my own. This kiss was ten times better that any kiss I have ever experienced before. It was like fireworks were going off all around the room but they were only for us two. I licked his bottom lip praying he would open up to me and I was not disappointed. We continued on until Emmett's cat calls broke through our private bubble. "Edward, I am so in love with you." And we made sure to tell each other that for the rest of our lives.


End file.
